THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS
by RHS guy
Summary: When a dark power threatens the world R.J Storm and his cousins rise up to face the evil after they recieve superhuman abilities. Enter the world of the Legendary Warriors as they battle to defend the world from the wicked hands of Nefarious!
1. Chapter 1

WARRIOR COMICS. PRODUCTIONS

M.STORKS

**_THE LEGENDARY_**

**_WARRIORS_**

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

It was a cool sunny day in Badlands city, South Dakota. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature couldn't be better for outside activities. But as fate would have it, twelve-year-old Richard Joe Storm a.k.a R.J was stuck inside. He was at the South Dakota Biological Experiments Crew (S.D.B.E.C) science show.

R.J wasn't exactly a genius nor did he pretend to be one. He left that to the brains of the group he hung out with, his cousin Matt. He always hung out with his cousins because they brought out the best of him. He would joke around all the time and was almost never serious. But when it came down to it he was not to be messed with. R.J usually fought to defend what he deemed right whenever the chance presented itself. But his "justice" wasn't always the right one, and that usually got him into trouble. But he hadn't the time for that now; he was an expensive science show.

Accompanying R.J was his friend; ten-year-old Adam Elec. Adam like R.J was a young African-American boy. He was a bit "wimpy" as everyone described him. But when he got mad that frightened little boy inside went away and he was a force to be reckoned with. The one thing that mattered most to him was his family, which included his cousin Matt.

Matt Storm was Adam's cousin from his mom's side and R.J's cousin from his dad's side. Matt was the oldest of the three. Being thirteen in the tenth grade he usually took charge when the three hung out. He was a quiet type on a normal basis but he'd been known to joke around a little. But he was someone you could depend on. When he set his mind to something there was no turning him back. His determination was unmatched and he never lost sight of his goal.

That was similar to the fourth and final member of the group. Ryan Kabooma was Adam's adopted brother. At age eleven, Ryan a.k.a Ray was a clown. He was a pervert and a show-off. He loved to be the center of attention and wouldn't miss a chance to show everyone what he could do.

So they all matched up, Matt's brains put him as the leader; R.J's fun-loving "wise-guy" personality put him as second; Ray's constant joking and showing off placed him as the group comedian; and Adam's family first attitude made him the heart of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A DAY TO REMEMBER**

R.J and Adam sat down in the audience to watch the show. The first person to present was a man dressed in an army uniform. He took center stage and the audience clapped. "Welcome one and all to our first annual Badlands City science show" he began. "Today we make history as we introduce a new world to mankind. A new level has been reached as we pushed beyond the bar of natural human abilities."

"Mankind has passed so many limits before but never like this. Our power enhancing gas will open the gate for so many possibilities. Ultimate soldiers will defend our great country with the use of this gas. We will be the highest power in the world! Our army full of ultimate soldiers with endless strength, endurance, enhanced immune systems and healing factors. They will move with speed unknown to any creature on Earth. And their aging process will be slowed to half of what it is, they will fight longer and outlast any enemy."

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, i give you the future of America, no, the future of mankind!" Hands clapped as the audience cheered the man. The curtains behind him opened unveiling a glass pod containing a strange red liquid in which a middle-aged man floated. Two long tubes from the top reached down into his nostrils. The man inside was a retired archaeologist who signed up so that he could continue his work.

Two years back he'd been a part of the S.D.B.E.C. When they came across a meteor crash site and found a strange red gem they immediately began performing tests on it. They found that it was useful to create their "performance enhancer" so they kept all that they could. Month after month they tested their formulas out on animal test subjects and came inches away from success. But one experiment terribly wrong and the dog they were using escaped, even though it was a mere pup. The gem caused an increase in aggression, strength, stamina, speed and slowed they aging process.

But now they believed they were ready to test it on a human being. The only question was, what the human body react to it the same? They were willing to find out, no matter what the cost. So the archaeologist signed himself up and they began their testing.

And just as the experiments before, it went horribly wrong. He opened his eyes and looked into the crowd. With an angry stare his eyes found R.J and Adam. "You!" he said, breaking through the glass. The liquid turned to gas as soon as it left the glass. The audience screamed and ran in fear. "This time I will be victorious!" the man shouted. He walked towards Adam and R.J who were frozen in shock.

As he was about two yards away their senses kicked in. They backed away until they saw a door behind them. But this was the wrong way; everyone had left through the exit behind the man. However they didn't have that choice, he singled them out and they had only one way to go.

So they turned and ran through the doorway, which led to a long hall of closets. The man as well as the gas quickly followed them. Adam's asthma slowed him down and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. R.J urged him to get up and continue running and he started to stand up. But the man caught hold of Adam's leg and pulled him back. "Help!" Adam screamed in horror. R.J hesitated at first but quickly overcame his fears and rushed to aid his fallen friend.

He leapt up and gave Adam's capturer a smooth axe kick right in the neck. The man stumbled back and released Adam who quickly thanked R.J as they took off running again. "I hope this works," R.J said coming to a stop.

"What fighting him." Adam asked. "Or your shoes?" Adam said looking down at R.J's unstrapped shoes

"No, we're going to hide in one of these closets." R.J began explaining. "Mr. Creeps back there won't find us and hopefully" R.J said pausing as he coughed. "That gas won't get us either!"

They tried many closets until R.J found an unlocked door. They rapidly rushed in and slammed the door shut. And without a minute's time there was a thud down the hallway. They heard a beast outside the door, grunting and growling. But in a matter of seconds it let out a loud shriek and fell to the ground.

Adam began to choke on the gas. "Don't breathe it Adam!" R.J shouted as he held his breath. But it was too late; they'd both inhaled too much of the chemicals already. They soon passed out, falling back-to-back.

Four hours later they awakened in the same dark closet. A cloud of frost radiated from R.J's body. He sat up and rubbed his head. "My hand is b-b-blue!" he yelled. Adam sat up in response to R.J's screaming. He held his hands up to his face to rub his eyes.

"The monster, he's gone right?" Adam asked. But R.J was otherwise distracted. His entire focus was on his hand. He stretched it out to see if it was alive. But as he spread his fingers the blue turned to white and ice formed at the tip of his fingers. A thin layer of ice formed in the air and then fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" he shouted in excitement. "I froze it, the water in the air is frozen! I can freeze it! I'm like some kind of human fridge or something." In a way he was right; the gas had caused some kind of change in his DNA. It was now a part of his natural ability to freeze anything around him. All he had to do was learn to control it.

But his wasn't the only body changed. Adam's eyes glowed a bright yellow color. Electricity flowed through his veins. It buzzed as it jumped out from his body and back in at another part. His body just as R.J's was slowly forming into an ultimate human weapon. The scientists weren't aware of the fact that the gas would deliver certain unknown features to the host body. The bodies would develop unique abilities from the gas.

"R.J are you seeing this?" Adam asked as electricity zipped from his right hand to his left, temporarily lighting the closet.

R.J stood up and replied "Yeah and I think I know what's going on. That soldier guy said it was a biochemical experiment."

"So what's that mean?" Adam asked puzzled.

"It means that we're the bio and the gas is the chemical. In short we've developed some sort of super human abilities."

"Abilities?" Adam questioned.

"Abilities." R.J replied.

"Can't we just say powers?"

"Because they're not powers."

"Not powers?"

"Not powers."

"Why not?"

"Because they're natural abilities."

"Why not natural powers?"

"Because we...shut up and lets go!"

"Go where?"

"Home duh. It's probably late; everyone must be worried sick. But they are not to know of our powers, got it?"

"Powers?"

"Powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes"

"Got it, no one can no of our powers. Except Matt, Ray would tell our mom."

"No."

"Not Matt either?"

"No, I mean not powers!"

"But you just said powers!"

"Well I meant abilities, not powers."

"Yeah but you said powers."

R.J was by now frustrated. "Listen stupid, I brought you because I thought you wouldn't be like Matt who always tries to argue over ever little thing just to prove he's right. Or like Ray who's always trying to show off and get in your face. But you," he said poking Adam with his finger. The frost from his body raced to his hand and froze Adam chest.

He pulled his hand back and looked at it. "I froze you!" he shouted. "I'm just way too cool!" He wasn't the only one excited, Adam was furious about being frozen. Electricity buzzed as he balled his fists tightly.

"Man what the heck?" he shouted. He tried to push R.J but as he reached out, all of the electricity channeled from his body to his hands. In a small spark the electricity shot from his hands and right at R.J, sending him crashing into the wall. Immediately Adam rushed over to R.J who was already sitting up.

Instead of being mad R.J was quite happy. He stood up and in unison he and Adam spoke. "Superheroes!" they shouted. "Now we can really help people!" Adam said alone.

R.J who had other plans in mind replied "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your row Captain Boy Scout; I'm in this for the fun, nothing more than the fun. You can do your little happy sunshine hero kid thing on your own. I'll be a hero but I am not going to be an underwear costumed Boy Scout like you!"

Annoyed by that remark, Adam replied with " I just think helping others for the good of it is the best thing we can do."

"Whatever electro dork. I'm just doing it for the fun, even though I'm not even supposed to fight."

"Why not?"

"My religion, duh."

"Not even to defend others?"

"It doesn't matter I still fight anyways. But enough about that, lets start walking home."

So they headed out, retracing their steps. They soon found an exit and walked to it. They opened the door and were in for a big surprise. They were immediately stared down by a group of police and the news media. "Stop right there!" a policewoman yelled.

The boys stood frozen in shock. A reporter and his photographer jumped over the police line that surrounded the building. "Excuse me boys," he began. "May I have a question." before the boys could respond the police officer pushed the reporter and the photographer (who was trying to get a good picture of the boys) behind the lines. The photographer wound up getting a picture of their shoes only and she wasn't happy about that. She and the reporter began complaining to the officer about their rights and what not.

After finally making the reporter and his photographer shut up the policewoman turned to the boys. "You want to tell me what the hell you two were doing in there?" she asked.

They looked at each other and looked around. Their vision was blurring from the flashing police lights. The cameras began to explode, one by one. 'This is not good!' R.J thought to himself. 'But wait, this is perfect!' He looked at Adam and without a word they took off running back into the building.

Down the halls they ran not looking back. They left the crowd surprised, and the police were heated! At first the policewoman stood still with the rest of the crowd, but soon she and her unit of three took off chasing the boys. With a head start and previous knowledge of the building R.J managed to evade the police and lead Adam to an upstairs exit.

When they reached the top and ran out the door R.J and Adam discovered that the stairs were never added. The door was the last thing to touch before you went three stories down. "Well there's only one way to go," R.J began as he looked down at the ground below.

"No way!" Adam said terrified. "I'm not jumping from a six story building!"

"Good because I don't mean down; we're going up!" R.J replied.

"Up?" Adam queried. "How do you suppose we'll do that?"

"I've been thinking: if I can freeze you, I can surely freeze water. And there just happens to be plenty of water in the air. If I can freeze enough of it in one spot, we can stand on it and that means I can make a bridge to run on!"

"Are you sure it'll be safe? What if we slip?"

"We'll have to risk it; those cops are pretty angry right now and will probably kill us" R.J replied hearing the heavy footsteps of the police running up the stairs. He focused all of his energy into his hands and channeled it out into a cloud of frost. The cloud froze the water and formed a small plank from the floor inside the building.

R.J cautiously stepped on the board and continued to extend it by creating more ice. Adam soon followed and they began carefully walking across the slippery pathway. The police came bursting through the door just as the boys were about twelve feet away from the door. Scared to step on the ice, the police pulled out their guns and began firing at it.

Sweat poured down R.J and Adam's faces as they began timidly running to avoid getting shot. But just as he feared, Adam fell and the ice behind him was crumbling. R.J turned back to help him up. They stood up together and almost got shot in the head. Luckily the gas also improved the reflexes and they dodged the bullet just in time.

Adam's fear began to get replaced by his anger. His eyes were glowing bright as electricity flashed in them. A large electric sphere encased him as electrons were pulled from the air. Everyone looked on in astonishment, but the police continued to fire at him. In a sudden flash, the energy field grew three times its size while Adam angrily shouted, "Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

The force of the field knocked the police back and crushed the walls of the building the were in. The ice broke and R.J began falling. But Adam remained floating in mid-air. It seemed as if he'd also developed the ability to fly.

R.J who wasn't so fortunate tried to recreate the bridge. But with nothing to support it was just a useless falling chunk of ice. R.J stood steadily on the ice until it neared a building. He jumped off and grabbed the edge of the building that was under the bridge. He safely managed to pull himself aboard and rolled over onto his back.

His heart was rapidly beating while he was gasping for breath. R.J stopped panting long enough to say, "I never want to do that again!"

Adam soon descended as he calmed down. His eyes turned back to normal and he softly landed. "Look on the bright side," he said looking at R.J. "I've discovered yet another power of mine and you don't have to kill yourself trying to see if you can fly, we already know you can't."

Sitting up, R.J smiled and replied "We've got to tell Matt about this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ENTER THE WEATHER WARRIORS**

They headed home once more, except this time Adam flew and R.J made a long ice bridge, which he slid on to go fast. They began conversing about their superhero names and catchphrases. "Okay so I'll just yell: **freeze** and then you come in and say: if you think you're getting away with that you're in for a real **shock**!" R.J suggested.

Adam agreed and added "and my name can be Shocker and yours can be Captain Cool, or Cool Kid!"

But R.J didn't agree to use those "lame names". "Captain Cool?" he rhetorically asked. "That'd be like Mega Moron or something! I'm not calling myself that or Cool Kid. I like…hmm…Zero."

"Zero?" Adam inquired. "Why would you call yourself a zero?"

R.J gave a simple explanation. "It stands for absolute zero, the lowest temperature possible. And I'll put a little degrees sign in front of a z for my symbol."

Adam understood now. "And for mine I'll put a lightning bolt shaped like an s. And my costume can be all black with my symbol on the front in yellow. Then I'll have a black half-mask and a yellow cape. Of course I'll have yellow gloves and boots and my symbol on my chest.

"Yeah and I'll do the same with mine except in blue and of course my little z degrees. Oh and instead of a mask I'll wear some snow goggles to show my power!"

"Now we just need a team name!"

"Yeah, something that represents both of us."

"It's got to show that we're tough fighters!"

"That we're a force to be reckoned with!"

"Something like..."

"Something like...no..."

"Oh I got it!"

"Go!"

"Nah, never mind..."

"How about..."

"Yeah..."

"How about..."

"Uh huh, how about what?"

"Nah...let's try...nah..."

"Oh I got the perfect idea!"

"Me too!"

"You first."

"No you."

In unison, the boys spoke. "Okay, here it is. THE WEATHER WARRIORS!"

R.J then spoke alone, " it's perfect, weather like snowstorms for me and thunderstorms for you!"

"Yeah!" Adam replied. So immediately they rushed home. They both ran this time and at a high speed of thirty-eight mph, and still going up. They ran on the filthy pavement and past the dirty graffiti ridden walls. They came to a street light and by reflex they both just flipped over all of the cars in the street and kept going.

They made it to R.J's house in great time seeing as they used their new powers. Once they arrived at the door R.J unlocked it and they ran inside. immediately R.J started looking through his clothes. "Help!" came a call from an alley nearby. "Help me someone!" an old man yelled.

"We got to help him!"

"Well duh, but first we'll need costumes" R.J said looking through his clothes. His room wasn't exactly clean, in fact it was a big mess! But he managed to find some black gloves and some ski masks. "Here, we'll use this stuff for now!" He threw Adam a mask and some gloves.

"What about my costume?" Adam said holding out his read tee shirt over his black jeans.

"You can borrow a black shirt of mines and then just paint your symbol on it and the mask."

"Alright" Adam said picking up a shirt out of the pile of clothes. " I hope this is clean."

"Just put it on!"

Adam took his tee shirt off to put on R.J's shirt. But as he removed his shirt he looked in the mirror and had a great surprise. "Whoa!" he said looking at his body. Not only had he developed powers but his body's physical form was also changed. His body was forming into a perfect soldiers body, which would certainly not thick, like he was before. Now his muscles had grown and were visible even without him flexing. "Dude I'm buff!" he shouted in excitement.

R.J jumped up and threw his shirt off to look at his self. "Forget you, I'm so buff it's retarded!" Although he was exaggerating, his body was also changing. They were certainly in perfect shape to call themselves warriors.

"Help me someone please!" the old man called.

Immediately Adam and R.J put on the black shirts and gloves. They rushed into the family room an drew the symbols on their masks. "Shocker let's go!" R.J yelled.

"Got it zero!"

He and Shocker ran out the door and took off towards the direction of the cries. At the door a shadow appeared as a young man stepped out from the bushes. "Adam and R.J" he spoke. "Zero and Shocker."

The two "Weather Warriors" traveled to the alley with absolutely no human contact but each other. They landed and ran inside the alley. But almost as soon as they'd started running they stopped. It was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. The cold dark air sent a terrible chill down Shocker's spine.

Another sudden cry from the man scared Shocker and he jumped back charging his hands. The electricity illuminated the alley and Shocker felt silly for not thinking to do so earlier. In reaction to light, an alerted head looked up from behind a dumpster. It was a dog and it didn't seem too happy to see Shocker and Zero.

It backed out from behind the dumpster baring its menacing eight inch fangs. Its five inch claws dug into the ground as it bent its muscular legs. Its grayish-brown fur stood up on the top in the form of small spikes. Standing at a frightening eight feet, it shook the ground below with a thunderous bark.

Zero jumped forward to attack the dog but Shocker jumped and hit him to the side. The dog took a snap at their legs but missed. They hit the ground and Zero threw Shocker off of him. "Adam what the hell?" Zero whispered.

"You can't harm that dog Zero, and call me Shocker while we're in costume!"

"Yes I can, I'm plenty strong now!" Zero replied.

"No I don't mean that. The dog, it isn't a normal dog. I'm guessing it was exposed to the same gas we were."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it isn't the dog's fault it's gone crazy, it's those scientists!"

"Well we can't just let it go around hurting and killing people."

"I know, we'll need to make the scientist fix it, so we need to capture it!"

"Alright then, here goes!" Zero rushed forward and jumped up while blasting large ice spikes around the dog. Once the dog was surrounded Zero created a thick plate of ice to cover it. "That will hold him, for now."

Shocker walked over to the old man who was curled up to help him stand up. "Keep away from me!" the man shouted. "Take your monster mutt and go you freaks!"

"But we're the heroes," Shocker muttered.

"Leave him Shocker. Let's go, there's going to be more people like him."

Just as they headed out the alley they heard police sirens blaring. The police car whirled around the corner and almost crashed into the boys. Apparently someone had heard the man and called for help, it just happened to take the police while to get there because the police station was so far away.

A woman stepped out of the car and pointed a gun at the boys. "Put your hands in the air!" she commanded. Immediately Zero and Shocker both recognized her; she was the same police woman from earlier.

"Oh look, a giant dog," Zero said sarcastically.

The police woman looked behind Zero and Shocker and saw the caged dog. "What the hell?" She said frightened. "You two are those punks from earlier! Ha! I got you now!"

"Are you sure?" Zero said smirking. "Or do we have you?" he said looking down.

The police woman looked down and noticed ice creeping up her legs, she was stuck! "Lets move!" Zero said as he and Shocker took off. The police woman watched in shock as they took to the sky.

She turned her head back around and the dog was gone as well. "Damn!" she said too herself. "I'll get you two for this!" she shouted at the boys.

However they were unable to hear her because they were so far away. They were headed to R.J's house to change back. They rushed to the small, old house with great speed.Finally they made it to R.J's house. But this time there was a note on the door. R.J picked it up and read it. "It says: dear doofis," R.J began. "We're staying at uncle Williams house because you two idiots put Nana in the hospital! Get some clothes and come over to Matt's right now, and take Adam home, his mom is worried sick."

"Let me guess," Adam said after R.J finished reading. "That was Veronica right?"

"Yup, she's an idiot. I can't believe Nana's in the hospital."

"Nana?"

"Yeah, mines and Matt's grandma. We live with her because, well i don't like to talk about what happened to my mom and I don't know where my dad anymore, he left us here one day and told us we'd be living here until he could make some money to take care of us better."

"Oh, my bad. Well lets go inside!" Together they rushed inside and picked up their clothes. "Hey let's put our clothes over our costumes like on cartoons!" Adam suggested.

"Yeah so that we can be ready to fight whenever we need to!" R.J replied. Quickly they got dressed. R.J packed a bag of clothes and they were ready to leave. As they left Adam prepared to fly. But just as he left the ground Matt flipped off the roof. Adam landed just as he did.

"Hey doofis," Matt began. "Where the heck were you two dorks all day?"

Nowhere really," Adam replied. " And you?"

"I was out free-running, you should try it some time."

"That's not important!" R.J said cutting in. "What the hell were you doing on my roof?"

"I was waiting for you two idiots. I got sent out to look for you two after they all got tired. Nana's in the hospital after some creep made her faint so they're really worried about you two now. Oh by the way, told me to give you these." He pulled out two phones; one black with a yellow stripe and the other black with a blue stripe. He gave them to the other boys and they looked at them.

"Cool!" R.J said looking at his new phone."

"Yeah well we'd better start walking home." Matt said. "I told them I'd have you two clowns back in twenty minutes and I'm already at twelve." So they all began walking home, talking about their days. But of course, they excluded the part about their powers.

They decided since Adam was the youngest he should be home first. So they walked up his door and knocked on it. "As-salamu-alaikum" Ray said opening the door. This being a Muslim greeting simply means 'peace be upon you.' Matt, Ray, and Adam were all Muslims. R.J, on the other hand was a Jehovah's Witness. But not once did the boys argue over religion, after all, they were family.

They wiped their feet and stepped inside. Immediately Adam's mom rushed in from her room and gave Adam a big squeeze! "Oh my baby I thought I lost you!" She said sobbing and kissing him on the cheek. "We heard about happened at the science show and went out to search for you two. We were out searching all day and night and exhaustion caught up to us when R.J's grandmother passed out after a police woman told her she'd seen two boys who were mutated into freaks. She thought you two were mutants but thank goodness you're not!"

"Yeah, we're okay now mom" Adam said patting her back.

"Yeah but my mom is still worried about this idiot, I have to get him home." Matt and R.J shut the door and started for Matt's house. They ran across the wet grass fields and up the cold stairs. Matt opened the door and R.J received the same response that Adam received at his house. Matt's mom hugged R.J so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"R.J you better never scare us like that again!" she said. "We were all worried sick!"

"It's okay auntie" R.J reassured. " We weren't hurt. But we are tired, I just need to rest a while."

"Well since David's still at work, you can change his sheets and sleep in his bed. He'll just have to sleep on the couch."

"Okay," R.J replied. So he followed Matt into the back. They walked into Matt's room. It was a mess like his own, with clothes and paper on the floor. There was a broken light bulb on the window sill.

"I've been busy so it's a mess but whatever," Matt said flicking on the light.

"Well I'm going to go change," R.J said as he headed to the bathroom. After flexing in the mirror for a while R.J changed and walked into the bedroom. He changed the bedsheets and laid down. Peace had finally come for R.J and Adam.Their day of excitement and adventure was finally over.

Their troubles however were just beginning. That night they had created their first enemy. Police officer Terra Erif was in major trouble due to the escape of the boys. All around the city people were mutated and some weren't willing to go the hospital. Officer Erif was ordered to capture Adam and R.J and she failed to do so. Her job was on the line so as a final order she was commanded to bring the boys in dead or alive, and she hoped for the worst in their case.

And she would have her chance. As she walked to her car after recieving the command, she noticed a strange man in all black standing at her car. He wore a black hat and tipped it over to hide his face. "So," he said in a deep voice. "The two not only made a fool out of you but they are also costing you your job."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend," he said reaching his hand out.

"Not of mine," she replied.

"That's cold Erif. Especially since after I help you take those biological blunders down, I'll be your best friend."

"I don't work with criminals."

"Erif?" her boss yelled out the door of the police department. "Are you still there? I told you to get your sorry ass out there and find those troublesome kids. But I guess you're just like your brother, too incompetent to do anything right!"

"Shut the hell up!" she shouted back. "All your fat ass does is give a orders and stuff your face while I go out there and work hard! And for what? So your lazy ass can chew my head off over some science mishaps! I quit! I'm tired of this bullshit! " She threw her badge and gun and walked over to the mysterious man. "I'm in," she said. As she and her new partner walked off the chief whispered to himself "Son of a..."

Hours later the sun rose to start a new day in Badlands City. R.J awakened with the brilliant rays of the sun on his face. He sat up and saw Matt on the ground doing push-ups. Matt stood up and said "fifty more sit-ups and I'm done for now."

"What's up with you?" R.J asked. "You're not fat so why you working out?"

"I'm entering a martial arts fighting tournament. I was actually hoping you guys would enter with me."

"Why?"

"Because it's a four-on-four tournament. We can enter as a group and win that 250 dollar prize."

"That's cool, we'll split it sixty-two fifty." R.J replied while thinking to himself _'me and Adam can use our money to buy new costumes.'_

While Matt and R.J were talking about the tournament across the yard Adam just got out of his bath. He was spiking his hair when he noticed electricity zipping from the electric plugs to his hands. He reached his hand forward and the electricity jumped out and covered his arm. His arm went into the plug as if it were electricity. "This is too cool!" he said turning his whole body into electricity.

He flew inside the plug and dashed around at the speed of light. He zoomed around until he found another opening. When he jumped through it he found that he was on top of a telephone wire on the streets. "No way!" he said looking below. He jumped back in and flew back to his house. He came out through the same plug he'd entered.

He opened the door and stepped outside into his room. "Mom me and R.J are going to go for a walk," he said.

"You guys better not pull a stunt like yesterday!" came a reply from his mother. "Be back by three or you're in trouble!"

"Kay," he said tying his shoes. He looked over to Ray's bunk which was above his own and noticed that it was empty. "Hm, must be out with Matt again." He rushed out the door and slammed it shut. After looking around he flew straight up into the air and towards Matt's house. He landed on the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Let's go!" R.J said stepping out. They took off to the sky together. Adam told R.J about his new power and demonstrated it by flying into a telephone wire. "That's cool but dude I got better news!" R.J said coming to a stop.

"What?" Adam inquired.

"Well there's a fighting tournament coming up and Matt, Ray, and I were going to join it as a group. We'll be sure to win because Matt and Ray are martial artists and you and I have powers! We'll just use our reflexes and strength to kick some ass!"

"Yeah cool!" Adam excitedly relied.

"And with the sixty two dollars we'll make me and you can make some cool new costumes!"

"Yeah cause it's kind of annoying wearing these costumes under our clothes."

" Hey look there it is!" R.J said pointing out the training dojo. They landed behind the building and walked around to the front. They went inside and saw a stack of papers that read "tournament entries." They each grabbed one and signed it putting their other team members names on it. As they headed out Adam looked around at the beautiful red carpet and amazing dragon and tiger pictures on the walls.

When they stepped out the door a newspaper hit R.J in the face. He took it off and read the headline. "Freak accident cause city full of Biological blunders" he read. "Two unidentified boys were seen fleeing the scene. Doctor Terry Erif was mixed up in this and now rests in the hospital. Scientists search for a cure to heal all the freaks involved in this incident."

"Hm, so we're not the only people with supewrpowers?" Adam asked.

"No, but we are going to go visit professor Erif."

"And Nana right?"

"No, auntie Tuere and everybody else are going to visit her later, we'll go with them." The two walked to the hospital which was about a mile away. The streets were a mess, traffic was terrible. Cars were trying to get away from the hospital as quickly as possible. People were even running on the sidewalk; almost crashing into Adam and R.J. But the two managed to make their way into the hospital. However they were unable to visit professor Erif. "I can't tell you much but I'll tell you this" a nurse said to the boys. "All those people aren't running for their health, their trying to get as far away from him as possible. He's no longer here but even the thought of him scares me!"

Disappointed, Adam and R.J walked out of the hospital. As they stepped out they saw two mutant men across the street arguing. One of them looked like a dog with his long ears and long face. The other had enlarged hands and feet. "I told to get me the money by today and instead you get us turned into monsters?" He pulled out a gun to the other mutant man's head.

"Uh-oh!" Adam said watching closely.

"Let's move!" R.J said running behind the building. He took off his street clothes to show his hero clothes. Adam soon followed. Together they headed out as Zero and Shocker! "Freeze!" Zero said standing above the men.

"You guys are in for a real shock!" Shocker said floating next to Zero.

"Who the hell are you?" the dog man said.

In a proud unison, Shocker and Zero replied "we're the WEATHER WARRIORS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: NEW ALLIANCES**

Bullets flew as the angry mutant tried to take down Shocker and Zero. But their enhanced reflexes gave them the advantage as they quickly dodged every shot. After running out of bullets, the man decided to run. "Why even try?" Zero said as he pointed his finger and froze the man's feet.

Shocker flew low and quickly caught the other running mutant man. "Don't worry," Shocker said reassuring the man. "Citizens of Badlands, you have no need to fear. The Weather Warriors have handled the situation. No thanks are necessary, we're just doing our job." Everyone stopped and stared. Even the people who were driving stopped to observe the kids in costumes. Some people looked out of their bedroom windows to see the action. A police car pulled over and a man stepped out of it.

"Freeze!" the officer shouted.

"Good idea dude," Zero said freezing the officer's gun.

"Calm down dude," Shocker said throwing the man he'd caught over to the officer. "We're superheroes, we're here to help."

"Even so, you're vigilantes so by law you're still criminals."

"What is with you guys? I thought that whole 'police hate heroes' thing was fake, but ever since I got these powers police have been on my back 24/7."

"Well you should've thought about that before you decided to become bio-blunders."

Before Zero and Shocker even had a chance to reply to the stupid remark four black spikes began to rise from the ground. They were part of a man's head, which rose from the ground. "Zero and Shocker" he said in a deep voice. They looked over to see the man who was in a black suit with a black mask and spikes jutting out from his forearms and calves as well as his head. They looked in to his dark face with only two glowing white eyes visible. His body was muscular and he stood nearly ten feet high.

"I'm out of here," the said walking off in fear. With the officer gone, Zero and Shocker turned the dark mysterious man that stood before them. "Who are you and how do you know our names?" Zero asked.

"I am Nefarious and I know many things which you know not."

"What do you want?" Shocker queried.

"I want what every man wants; power. I am the shadow king and soon to be ruler of this world. I have come here to make an agreement with you. Together we can rule this world; together we can be unstoppable!"

"Sorry, that's too much responsibility," Shocker joked.

"Yeah no man can rule the world on his own. So, we can't let you rule either." Zero added.

"Shame. Oh well, I guess I'll have to take to you out of my way." He balled his fists and looked at the boys. They stared back at him and took fighting stances. " Black smoke!" Nefarious shouted raising one hand. A black fog rose from the ground and surrounded the two mutant men from earlier. Their power levels grew tremendously and their sizes as well. They approached Zero and Shocker to attack.

Shocker flew up and Zero stepped backwards. Both of the mutants began to chase Zero. A blast in the back sent both of them flying to ground. The skin on their backs was burnt. "Thanks Shocker," Zero said looking at their backs.

"It wasn't me," Shocker replied.

"It was me" came a familiar voice. They looked over and saw a man standing with dark flames surrounding him. His eyes were flames as his hair was a flame. He wore a white jumpsuit with red gloves, boots, and a burgundy cape with a dark orange inside. "I am Flame Master."

"Cool another superhero!" Shocker excitedly said.

"Wrong!" the man responded with an evil grin on his face.

"But I am!" came a shout from another boy who flew down and gave Flame Master a smooth flying sidekick to the face. While Flame Master flew backwards the kid spun as he flipped to the ground. He stood up straight and electricity sparked from his hands, which were covered by the black gloves with white patches he wore. He also wore a black jumpsuit with a white chest guard, white utility belt, boots, and armguards that covered his forearms. On the boots he had two horizontal lightning bolts painted in black just like the three he had on each of the armguards. He wore a small black mask that covered only the area around his eyes. He was an African American youth with short black hair. He was Black Lightn' (pronounced Black Lightnen).

"You will burn for that!" Flame Master shouted standing up.

"In due time Erif," Nefarious began. "For now we must depart."

Flame Master agreed and walked over to his side. "Let me at least leave them with a little parting gift." Flame master said. "Fire!" he shouted as he raised his hands and flames arose from the ground. With that the two villains vanished.

Black Lightn' looked over to the other kids. "Zero try to make an ice wall to surround the flames and Shocker come with me," he said flying upwards. Without a second wasted the Weather Warriors followed his commands.

"So what's your name?" Shocker said flying beside Black Lightn'.

"I'm Black Lightn'" he replied.

"Is that because you're a dark mysterious dude?"

"Of course, why else?"

"Nothing it just sounds kinda' umm…never mind." The two landed right at the city water tower. "You can't be serious" Shocker said after figuring out what Black Lightn' planned.

"Trust me, I don't joke much. We're going to use the water in here to put out those flames."

Without arguing Shocker helped Black Lightn' pick up the tank. Then, as he was instructed, he punched a couple of holes in the sides of it. As the water rushed out Black Lightn' flew over the fires to put them out. After the fires were completely out, Shocker and Black Lightn' flew over to Zero.

"So," Zero began. "Black Lightn', you mind if I call you B.L?"

"Not really, I'll probably give you two nicknames anyways," Black Lightn' replied.

"Cool, so umm, you want to join our team?"

"Yeah" Shocker cut in. "You'll be one of the Weather Warriors!"

"Weather Warriors?" Black Lightn' queried. "Sounds gay."

"Hey!" Shocker said realizing the insult.

"Calm down Adam."

"Adam? Buddy you got the wrong guy," Shocker said trying to sound convincing.

"I've read the papers and Adam Elec as well as Richard Joe Storm were identified as two boys who attended that stupid show yesterday. After hearing about the gas and mutations it wasn't hard to figure that you two would put on costumes and call yourselves heroes. I'm surprised none of the idiots in this town have figured that out yet."

Shocker was speechless. "Whoa," Zero said removing his mask. "That was pretty clever. You can be team leader."

"Fine but our name is no longer the frilly Weather Warriors. We are to be known as THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS."

"Legendary?" Adam asked removing his mask.

"Soon the world will know our names. We are Black Lightn', Shocker, and Zero, the Legendary Warriors. After our next job is complete we'll be true heroes. For the info, meet me at the Badlands Science Lab and Museum tonight at about nine." With that, Black Lightn' flew off into the sky. Zero and Shocker looked at each other and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: A LEGEND TO BE TOLD**

Adam and R.J made it home just in time to visit Nana with everyone else. Everyone, that is, except for Matt and Ray; who were still out. Together everyone (except Matt and Ray of course) went to the hospital. They had a long visit because they needed to wait between the times that Nana had visiting hours.

After they'd overstayed their time everyone went home. But Matt and Ray still weren't home; they decided to spend the night at their friend's house. Matt called R.J and asked if he and Adam would bring them their clothes. Seizing the opportunity to sneak out and secretly meet up with Black Lightn', Adam and R.J agreed.

After giving Matt and Ray their clothes, the two donned their hero costumes and rushed to the Badlands Science Lab and Museum. The two moved so fast that they managed to arrive before Black Lightn' himself. So they decided to wait outside for him to appear. Within two minutes of waiting, Zero spotted a bright light soaring through the sky. It was a tremendous energy that he identified as an energy field surrounding Black Lightn'.

His guess was right; Black Lightn' flew down low and landed beside the other heroes. Together they all walked inside and searched for a computer lab within the building. When they found one, Black Lightn' sat down at one of the computers. "This Nefarious dude" Black Lightn' began. "He's part of a legend, just like we are."

"A legend?" Shocker asked.

"There's a reason I tracked you two down." Black Lightn' replied. "The legend is that two centuries ago a battle took place between this Nefarious guy and three warriors. They were heroes and using their powers of ice and electricity they engaged in the battle of the Earth. Their battle was fierce and their battlefield wasn't even of this world, they fought in space to secure the safety of the Earth. The battle was won and they sent Nefarious millions of miles away and told him that if he should ever think to return he would be destroyed by whatever good lived on this planet. After they defeated Nefarious, they used all the energy they had and created a sword to contain it. Their identities are unknown but is said that two of them were brothers. Now Nefarious is back and because our powers are identical, he believes we're them in a new form."

"Maybe we are," Zero said scratching his head.

"No, I was there when you two were born, you certainly aren't two hundred years old and besides R.J, none of us are brothers."

"Yeah but, that means…" Shocker began. "Wait a second! Matt! That's you isn't it?"

"Finally you figured it out. You two are so dumb. But that's not important, we've got business to handle. Nefarious is still out there and we may or may not be able to defeat him. But first, whether we need to use it or not, we need to get that sword. If Nefarious gets his hands on that sword we're toast. Not to mention he has Terry on his team."

"Who's Terry?" Shocker asked.

"Professor Terry Erif." Zero cut in. " I thought that Flame Master dude's voice was familiar. I can't believe he'd join up with a creep like Nefarious."

"How do you know it's him?" Shocker inquired.

"Remember that nurse told us that there'd been an incident?"

"Yeah, she told us Erif wasn't there."

"Yeah, my guess is he was out scheming with Nefarious."

"Of course. Now, let's not forget we need that sword. We need to begin our search a.s.a.p."

"Forget the sword, check this out!" Shocker said pointing at the moon. The others looked up and noticed what he was talking about. The moon was had a strange glow greenish glow radiating from it. "What do you think that is?"

Before anyone could answer the light extended rays out directly at Black Lightn' and Shocker. All three of the warriors flipped back but the rays caught hold of Shocker and Black Lightn'. It encased their bodies in a painful sphere, which caused them to grunt in pain. "Hnrra-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh-raaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaahhh!" Their eyes began to glow white and the energy from their bodies flew into green light from the moon. Shocker's was yellow and B.L's was light blue. They floated up in the air with the energy until they were almost completely drained of their energy, then as it returned they were sent crashing into the building. The force was so immense that they created profound craters in the ground and were left unconscious.

Matt and Adam woke up to cold water splashed on their faces by R.J. "That was crazy!" he said standing over them. "You two were out for the whole night. Adam, I had to lie and tell your mom me and you stayed a night at Matt's friend's house too. And Matt, I had to tell Ray that you had to go home so he'd tell your friend that."

"Good, but what about our powers?" Adam asked sitting up.

"We never had powers." Matt said sitting up as well. "Only God has powers. Anyways, we still have our super abilities."

"Well, not our costumes." Adam said noticing that his and Matt's costumes had been slashed by the fierce energy. "We may need to quit the whole hero thing for a bit."

"Nah," Matt said looking at his rips. "I thought ahead and prepared two costumes for myself. As for you two, I also knew you two would end up wearing lame gear so I made some for you too."

"But you will not live to wear them!" Nefarious shouted from atop the roof.

"Nefarious!" R.J yelled balling his fists. Matt and Adam took their fighting stances next to him. They looked up and Nefarious had vanished. Quickly they formed a triangle to be able to defend from all sides. "Not good enough!" Nefarious said.

He appeared behind R.J and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the air. Before R.J hit the floor Adam was sent following by a powerful thrust kick to the face. Matt took to the offensive and threw a punch at Nefarious's stomach. Nefarious dodged and Matt flipped forward and tried to kick Nefarious. Nefarious ducked and Matt flipped over behind him to blast him. Before the blast was released Nefarious grabbed Matt's hands and threw him into the air. Then he punched Matt in the face, making him a third addition to the pile of boys.

"Always nice to see the martial artist get tossed around," R.J joked pushing Matt off of him.

"Never," Matt said wiping blood from his lip. "I was just testing out his strength. After all, we never did fight, the coward ran off."

" Yeah, I see why." Adam cut in. "He's too weak to beat us."

"What are you talking about?" R.J asked. "We all just got tossed around like rocks. I'd say he's pretty strong."

"He's right. Nefarious isn't weak, we're stronger. R.J doesn't notice it because he wasn't hit by the light, only we were!"

"So why wasn't i hit? What does this all mean?" R.J asked.

"It means stand aside and let the real champs handle this chump!" Adam said with pride. He stepped forward and raised his right hand. A small sphere of electricity formed around it, pulling in more and more electrons. His hand began to glow with the energy and ball of energy doubled in size. "Static..." Shocker called out. He pointed his hand at Nefarious and shot off the blast in a powerful flash. "Cannon!" he yelled as the blast launched out and struck Nefarious, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

"Watch it retard!" Matt said stepping forward. "There are still people around us!"

Nefarious stood up out of the rubble of the and gathered his energy into a blast. He shot it forward at the warriors. Black Lightn' stood ahead of the others and put his hands out to the side. Two identical energy fields appeared around his hands. "Double Flash Cannon!" he shouted as threw them forward. One hit Nefarious's blast and destroyed it while the other headed to Nefarious and shot him into the air.

With great speed Matt flew up beside Nefarious and delivered an onslaught of powerful punches. First he threw a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a left uppercut, a right uppercut, left elbow to the face a right knee to the stomach. The gave an axe kick to the shoulder and then did a double flip over Nefarious and blasted him in the back. Nefarious fell downward but before he reached the ground Matt flashed below him and kicked him back into the air.

Matt flashed above him and charged his entire body. He reached out his right hand and all the energy channeled into it. "Shock Gun!" In a great flash Matt released the blast and all around except for himself were blinded. The large blast flew at Nefarious in a twirling spiral. The blast hit it's target and the power shook the ground below as Nefarious crashed deep into the earth.

The battle was over, Nefarious was out cold. Matt descended next to R.J and Adam who'd finally gained their sight back. "What power!" R.J said blinking in disbelief. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah! But what now?" Adam asked.

"I know," R.J said stepping forward to the crater Nefarious was in. He reached out his right and created a thick sheet of ice which filled the whole and buried Nefarious. "That takes care of him, and now no one can say I didn't help in this fight."

"Great, now can we please go home?" Adam asked.

"It's not over." Matt said. "Flame Master is still out there. We won the battle not the war."

"Well, you're a happy hero." R.J sarcastically said. "Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not. I just know when we've won. But to answer Adam's question, yes we're going home."

"Woo-hoo! Yeah finally!" Adam cheered. The heroes were going home after a long night of work. As they flew off the city's people finally came out. And they weren't alone. Nefarious reached out a hand and broke free! The screams of the terrified citizens alerted the heroes who stopped their flying.

They looked back and saw Nefarious fleeing the town. "Oh man," Shocker said in disappointment.

"Here we go again," Zero said from on his ice slide.

"No, let him go." Black Lightn' said reaching out to stop the other's from leaving. "We'll get him later. For now, let's go home."

"What?" Adam asked puzzled. "It's not like you to let someone get away!"

"I know. But I've got homework and I can't tell my teacher I had to fight crime."

So it was that the warriors let Nefarious get way. They'd had a long night and needed real rest. Nefarious would show up another day. And so together, Black Lightn', Shocker, and Zero all headed home. The warriors battle was over, for the moment...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: The Girl, The Giant, and The Genius**

Monday, 09:46 Matt was in his second period chemistry class. Sitting next to his friend Ricardo Chavez, he stared across the room at his crush, Sara E. Cervantes. She wore a blue sweater and black softball pants. She wore her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her big brown eyes always seemed to catch Matt's attention first. _So, so beautifu_l he thought to himself. _Absolutely beautiful._

"Matt," Ricardo (preferably called Rick or Ricky) called. "Are you thinking about Sara again?"

Matt snapped out of his daydream and replied with "If I said no would you believe me?"

"Not a chance," Ricky replied.

"Well then yes, yes I was."

"Dude just ask her out already. You've been crushing on her since forever."

"First off, you know my religion doesn't allow dating and stuff. Second, I don't know if she has a boyfriend. And besides, she's a year older than me. Remember?"

"Age is nothing but a number. Besides, you're smart, you skipped two grades that's amazing."

"She doesn't care about that she's a freshman, I'm a sophomore."

"Yeah uh, duh. You skipped grades, she skipped a science class, you two belong together."

"Mr. Storm and Mr. Chavez," the teacher shouted. I'm giving a lecture here!"

"Sorry Mr. Odagled," Matt and Ricky said in unison.

"Now," the teacher continued. "The assignment is simple. All you have to do is get your partner two partners and put together an experiment for the school summer science show. I will give you your grades by the decision of the judges and you will receive them by August when your report cards are due. Now, there are only two minutes left of class so pick your partners and get to work on some ideas."

The entire class moved from their seats and began chatting in every corner of the classroom. Students talked about fights, teachers, pregnancies, and pretty much anything that didn't include their assignment. Even Matt was a little off topic; he and Ricky were still talking about Sara. "Dude I got it!" Rick said in excitement. "Ask her to join our group and then you two can hangout without having to go on an actual date!"

"Um, I'm not sure if I..." Matt began.

"Or I could just ask Nasty Nick to be in our group."

Matt looked over to "Nasty Nick" and was utterly disgusted. He had snot dripping down his face, trash and food in his hair, ripped pants, a big red stain on his over-sized white shirt, his shoes had holes, which exposed his bare feet, and he had long gray fingernails. "Um, that's okay, I'll ask Sara," Matt replied.

"That's what I thought," Rick said with a smirk.

The bell rang in the next few seconds and the class stampeded out quickly. Sara, who had Algebra next, was standing in the halls talking with friends. Matt walked over and her friends walked away giggling. This created an unsure pain in Matt's stomach. But he continued walking to Sara.

"Hey, umm... I just wanted to know if you wanted to work with me and Rick," Matt asked.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

Her reply was unexpected but greatly welcomed. "Great so um, when do you want to meet up and work or whatever?" Matt queried.

"Just call me when you two decide," she replied.

"But I don't-" Matt began.

"Just call me," she said giving him a note with her number on it. She walked off looking back and winked. Within a matter of seconds she was out of sight. Matt looked on anyways; hoping to get just on more glance at her beautiful light brown face. But alas, she was gone, and he would see no more of her, at least not then.

Just as Matt began walking to his next class the roof came crashing down. Matt's quick reflexes allowed him to maneuver out of the way and push two other students out of the way. He looked up and saw a large greenish brown reptilian foot. Immediately he rushed through the crowds of screaming students to get to the restroom.

He threw his backpack down and extended his arms out. "Alright," he said to himself. "It's go time." He drained electricity from the lights and hand dryers. Then he made metal that he'd hidden under his sleeves expand into the cuffs and placed them above his black under armor. He pulled his chest guard and his utility belt out and put them on. Then he pulled out his mask, which through the use of a temporary adhesive stuck to his face, and put it on. He'd already been wearing his boots but now he pulled them over his bands to show them completely. Then he put his gloves on and closed his bag.

He flew out of the room and zapped the door shut. Then he flew up and saw Zero and Shocker with their new costumes on. Zero wore all black except blue gloves, blue boots; a blue cape, a blue belt and a small black mask. Shocker was dressed the same except with yellow instead of blue. Black Lightn' flew past them and looked at the monster."I was about to go to English class to learn about Shakespeare," Black Lightn' began as he charged his hand. "But now it's time for you to learn about my new shock-spear!" He tossed the energy ball he'd formed and it formed into a spear, which struck the beast's chest. The beast was actually the mutant dog, which Shocker and Zero had dealt with earlier. It was apparently still mutating into a large reptilian beast.

The blast knocked the beast over and it fell backwards towards a large crowd of terrified students who hadn't yet escaped the school. The streets were filled with screams and cries of the men, women, and children of the city. Zero quickly rushed behind the dog and began creating a large ice wall to protect the students. "Hey B.L," Zero began as he froze the water in the air. "Next time you want to show off and make lame puns, try doing a safe stunt."

"Cool it Z, I know what I'm doing." B.L replied. He looked over to Shocker who was trying to get the crowds to safety. However no on e would move, they ignored him. He even tried threatening him but no listened. "Forget them Shox. Come help me."

Shocker flew over to B.L to help his cousin. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" came a shout from the crowd. An angry man rushed to the front of the crowd in a large lab coat. "This is my creature. I am Professor Kcikedis, this is my experiment and I am here to fix it."

"So you're the freak who messed up this dog?" Shocker angrily shouted.

"I don't need to explain myself to a mere boy!" the man replied. He walked over to Zero and shouted, "Stop this. Let hi hit the floor!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, old man," Zero angrily started. "I'm a superhero, a kid, but still, you're going to respect me."

"Stop with the damn ice!" the man shouted. Zero looked to B.L as if to ask "should I do it?"

Black Lightn' landed and crossed his arms. He looked around at Zero who was struggling to keep the ice up. He looked at Shocker who was ready to blast the professor in the back. He looked at the professor whose frustration was evident. Then he looked at the at the stunned crowd.

The people kept quite even though the school building was crushed, the streets were ruined, the nearby building were leveled, and there was a large monstrous dog surrounded by three super powered kids in costumes. What a disaster the city was. And everyone was awaiting a reply from Black Lightn'.

He looked at Zero again and nodded yes. Zero nodded back and put his arms down. Shocker stepped to the side and blasted the ice wall and left a large hole in it. The wall crumbled as the dog fell to the ground and shook it. Immediately the scientist ran over to the dog's side. He pulled out a little device and pressed a button on. He and the dog vanished from sight in an instant.

The crowd cheered and shouted knowing the threat was over. People took out phones and cameras to take pictures of the three courageous heroes. Others called their friends to talk about the news. A news reporter made her way through the crowds of roaring fans along with her cameraman. "A question if I may?" she asked the boys who'd gathered together.

All three of them ignored her and began talking with each other. "Nice pun stupid!" Shocker said to Black Lightn'.

"It wasn't as lame as your dumb Weather Warriors name." B.L replied.

"So that's what you guys are calling yourselves?" the woman cut in.

"No!" the boys replied in unison. "We're the Legendary Warriors!"

"Well I guess three boys in costumes can't be forgotten when they save the city from giant monsters."

"Boys?" Black Lightn' said angrily. "I'm practically a man in Jewish culture."

"So you're Jewish?"

"No we're Muslims," Shocker cut in. "Except Zero."

"Who's Zero?"

"I am," Zero said stepping forward. "I'm a Jehovah's Witness."

"So who are you two?" the lady asked.

"I'm Shocker and he's Black Lightn'."

"Nice one you dolt, tell her our real names why don't you," Black Lightn' sarcastically said. Shocker, being a fool almost did but Zero managed to cover his mouth. Black Lightn' grew angry and flew off. Zero and Shocker soon followed.

The boys flew (except Zero who traveled on his ice) to patrol the city before going home. Their timing couldn't have been better; Nefarious was of course up to no good. This time the s.w.a.t force was dealing with him. Their forces however were proven ineffective; they shot him with all their might but every time the dust cleared he stood before them laughing.

"Don't they ever learn?" Zero asked before flipping to the ground. "The heroes are supposed to take care of the villains."

"I guess he thought we didn't know he was still alive, " Shocker proposed. He and Black Lightn' landed and joined Zero in running to the scene. As they arrived the armed forces ceased fire by command of the chief.

"Move out of the way you little freaks!" one of the officers shouted.

The boys ignored him; they focused only on Nefarious. "Let's not do this here Nefarious," Shocker said. If you have even an atom's worth of a heart, fight us somewhere else, somewhere away from innocent people!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the chief officer asked. "Get the hell out of the way or we'll blow you to bits alongside that thing! Or are you in alliance with him?"

The four ignored the angry shouts and flew up into the air. "You're weak! These pitiful fools should mean nothing to you! However I will agree, but you will fight on my conditions in return." The boys knew it would be a dangerous decision but they agreed to his circumstances. "In three days we will fight. In the time between those days I will not kill or destroy. But once that time is up we will fight out over the Thompson Lake. It is there that I shall destroy you with my sword. Enjoy your last days on Earth because in three days this pathetic planet will be mine!" And with that, he vanished.

The boys floated in midair (except Zero who stood on an ice block he'd made rise from the ground) thinking about what'd been said. "What a creep," Zero said looking to Black Lightn'.

"What kind of villain wants to drown his enemy?" Shocker said scratching his head.

"I don't know," B.L said balling his fists tightly. " But he can't find that sword. Something tells me beating him up isn't going to work. We need that sword. And so tonight, we're going to sneak out and look for it."

"Hey you freaks!" the chief shouted. "Get your assess down here before we blow you to smithereens." Once again B.L followed by the other two heroes left the scene annoyed. But this crowd wasn't going to accept their departure. The chief gave the command to fire at the warriors. Not two seconds after they were shot did the bullets crumble in the mighty hands of Shocker.

Baffled by the amazing sight, the few policemen and s.w.a.t officers stood silently. Shocker turned around and flew back up to catch up with Zero and Black Lightn'. The three headed home to begin training. No one could have predicted the surprises that lie ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: MATT VS. ADAM**

They arrived at home and immediately got to work training. They put on their training clothes (Matt wore his black pants, gloves, and a muscle shirt and Adam wore his gloves some black shorts and a muscle shirt) and stretched. To start off, they were going to do a little sparring, and the first match was between Adam (the weakest) and Matt (the strongest). They took their stances and waited for R.J to say start.

Adam swung first, throwing a light punch. Matt parried and threw a punch of his own. Caught off guard, Adam took the hit and stumbled backwards. Matt slid in and attempted to sweep him but Adam jumped up and delivered a spinning axe kick to Matt's shoulder. Matt fell to the ground but jumped right up to attack again. He threw a punch but Adam dodged. Then quickly, Adam began a new combo he'd just thought of.

Adam grabbed Matt's hand and tried to elbow him in the ribs. Matt grabbed his elbow and drove his knee towards Adam's stomach. Adam met his knee with a knee of his own. Over and over again they bashed knees, hoping the other would give in soon. And soon Adam did, but he wasn't giving up, only changing the game.

He jumped and did a back flip into the air. While floating he blasted continuously at Matt who was still on the ground. Matt ran forward and flipped out of the way. But soon he'd come to a wall and he flipped up on the wall and spun off over the three blasts headed his way. Once on the ground again, Matt looked up and saw several more blasts coming at him. He charged his hands and began shooting his own blasts. Every one of Adam's blasts was met with one of Matt's. This created a sudden smoke about the air.

Once the smoke cleared Matt was standing on the ground with his hands still charged while Adam floated in midair. Adam flew diagonally towards Matt with great speed. He threw a punch but Matt managed to dodge it just in time to grab Adam's fist and blast him in the face. Adam went spiraling backwards into the wall. He stood up out of the hole he'd made and began another blasting salvo.

Quickly Matt jumped and flipped over the powerful blasts. But one came too fast and he had to kick it in half. He landed on the ground and ran forward to fight melee style. Adam stopped his blasting and also charged forward. They met with pounding fists and thrashing kicks. Matt punched, Adam dodged. Adam kicked, Matt blocked. Vigorously they battled as two cousins have never battled before.

Matt punched Adam in the stomach. Adam punched Matt in the face. Matt elbowed Adam's chest. Adam kneed Matt's stomach. Matt gave Adam a couple of painful uppercuts. Adam quickly jabbed Matt's face. Matt kicked Adam's head, causing him to spin around. Matt saw his chance to take control of this deadlocked battle.

He grabbed Adam's hands from behind and rammed his knees into Adam's back over and over. Adam began to cough up blood as he struggled to break free. Matt noticed the blood and released Adam who then flipped over and kicked Matt in the mouth, jostling him backwards. "Well then," Matt said wiping blood from his mouth. "I guess you're okay."

"Never better" Adam replied with wily smile on his face. "Let's finish this!" Adam jumped forward and grabbed Matt's legs. He lifted him off the ground and swung him behind himself so the he could throw him into the ground. But Matt turned the tide by gripping Adam's arms with his feet and throwing him into the ground. Adam crashed through the ground and down to the next floor.

_What power!_ R.J thought to himself. _They weren't kidding, that light some how made them ten times stronger! Maybe we don't need that sword. Matt beat Nefarious up once so maybe if he let's Adam help they can destroy him. But what about me? What good am I to the team. I'm certainly not legendary, not like these guys will be. Sure, I'm at least three times stronger the world's strongest man, but compared to these guys I'm nothing! How do they do it? So fast, every punch, kick, every single strike is done so fast I can hardly see them!_

It was true, their speed was immense. An untrained eye would've never been able to see them. Blow after blow, they pounded each other's bodies like bags. But their bodies were as strong as steel, possibly even stronger. With every attack stronger than the former, the damage would soon show.

Down below Matt and Adam were continuing their fight. Adam appeared to be winning at the moment because he was throwing the hits. Matt took the hits without even trying to dodge. Adam pummeled Matt's stomach with a blitz of punches. Then he spun around and punched Matt into the air. Matt crashed through the ceiling and landed next to R.J.

Adam wasn't far behind Matt and he came crashing through the ceiling himself. Matt jumped up to a back handspring and continued flipping until he reached the wall. Then he pressed off the wall and flew forward to attack. Adam met him head on, literally. They crashed heads so hard that a bright flash of energy flashed between them and the entire building shook.

Their heads in great pain, Matt and Adam continued their battle. R.J couldn't believe the mind-blowing action that he was witnessing. He never even imagined such a thing would be possible. Even when he and Adam first realized their unique abilities R.J figured he'd be the strongest one but there he was, watching as the weakest.

Certainly he was the weakest! Every punch, every kick, every blast, every knee, every elbow, every single attack was evenly matched between Matt and Adam. They both took notice to this and that thrilled Adam. _Finally I'm strong enough to fight him, _Adam thought as he jumped up to execute a back flip kick.. _All these years I thought I'd be weak forever, I even remember R.J and Ray making fun of me for it. Who's laughing now R.J? I'm about to defeat Matt I just gotta'…_

_Hmm,_ Matt thought as he blocked another punch. _He thinks he's won. I can see it in his eyes and in that smirk he's got. I'll just have to wipe that off. He needs to know, I am a warrior legend! I just need to…_

Matt stopped dodging and but his arms up over his face to block every hit thrown by Adam. Once he got in close enough, he punched Adam's face and grabbed his shirt. Then rolled back and threw Adam into the wall behind him. Adam slammed into the wall and flipped right out. He charged both of his hands and put them together to make a stronger blast. He channeled the electricity out in a spiraling wave of energy that continuously drew energy from the air.

Matt saw the blast and prepared his own. He created an exact replica of Adam's except with one hand. The enormous powers collided and shook the ground beneath. They both forced their energy into the blasts to overpower the other. Their powers were equivalent and as such the force caused a disturbance within the air. The winds began to whirl and force back the objects around. Even R.J was beginning to slide back against the wall.

A few of Adam's veins became visible as he forced all that he had into the assail. _This is my chance! _he thought to himself as he took a step forward.

_No!_ Matt thought to himself as he slid back a few inches. _I can't lose to my little cousin. He'll never let me live it down! _He shoved his other hand into the blast and quickly began to take charge. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"No way am I giving up!" Adam yelled back. "I have to win, I have to! Hraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Adam's valiant effort was futile however as he was no match for Matt's superior talent. Matt struck right through Adam's blast and sent him crashing through the wall. He flew towards the ground but before he hit it R.J made an ice hand catch him. "Okay match over." he said raising Adam to the floor he and Matt were on. "Clearly you've won Matt."

"Yeah, but he put up a good fight." Matt replied.

"Really?" Adam asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to just wipe the floor with you but you did your best and it really showed."

"Yeah, I guess I did give you a run for your money. You're not that tough!"

"Don't push it Adam, I was holding back. I can still kick your butt."

The three all laughed and decided to head home. After a battle as intense as that, anyone would welcome rest. So they split up and each went home. R.J went to training and Adam went to sleep. Matt on the other hand did neither. He just sat on his floor and thought about his fight with Adam and Nefarious. But in any case, all was peaceful for the Legendary Warriors.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: CHANGES**

The next day the boys were hanging out at the city park. Ryan and Matt were flipping off of everything as usual. But this time, Matt was doing the best ones (of course, because secretly he was using his powers to "jump" a little higher). And Adam and R.J also joined in on the game.

"I got an idea," Adam said after doing a front flip off of a bench. " Let's make a video like the ones on the computer!"

"You mean a freerunning video?" Matt asked.

"What's that mean?" R.J asked.

"It's when you run around flipping off of stuff that you set in a course and try to make it look as cool as possible," Ray explained. "Right Matt?"

"Close enough, but we'd need a camera."

"Our mom has one right Ray?"

"Yeah I think so. So let's go get it."

"Nah, it'd take too long. We'll just do a practice session and then later on we'll record it," Matt said stopping Ray from running off.

"Cool by me," R.J said.

"Yeah me too," Adam added.

"Fine, let's just do some quick sessions."

So to start off Matt did a double somersault off of a bench and Ray followed up by doing a gainer (a forward back flip) off the same bench. Next Adam and R.J came in and did twist back flips. _What the heck is going on here?_ Ray thought to himself after watching R.J and Adam flip. _They can't flip like this. Last time I remember Adam couldn't even do a cartwheel and R.J could barely jump off the bench, certainly not flip. Even Matt wasn't this good, I've always been better than him at flipping, when did they get good?_

The boys continued their session until they'd flipped off of everything in the park, even the drinking fountain. R.J had already crashed into a young woman and her boyfriend threatened to beat him up. But the look in R.J's eyes convinced him otherwise. Somehow he knew he couldn't beat R.J and he wanted to leave with his dignity.

The boys grew bored of the simple sessions at the park and decided to move to better grounds. But just as they headed out, Adam and Ryan's mom called. She spoke to Adam on his phone and told him to go home. So he and Ray left home to their waiting mother. R.J soon departed as well, saying he needed to do his homework. And Matt went home to train.

Meanwhile across the globe Flame Master was up to no good. He was killing innocent people on an uncivilized island in the middle of nowhere. He blasted fireballs here and there at so many people simply because it was "fun." According to the information he'd received from Nefarious, the sword was supposedly deep inside a volcanic island. The trouble was, Nefarious could neither locate the island nor could he enter the volcanoes.

So Flame Master was sent to retrieve it while Nefarious kept the heroes busy so that they could not find the sword themselves. Terry was growing impatient with every island because no one would tell him whether or not the sword was on the island or not. Several little tribes were completely wiped out without a trace because of their refusal to tell the location of the sword.

Flame Master was on his sixth island when finally the chief of the clan that inhabited it came to speak with him. He was a short fat man with large nose that reached out at least four inches. He had no hair and his entire face was covered by tattoos in his language. Strangely enough, he was wearing a business suit and glasses. Those made him stand out because everyone else was wearing clothes made from leaves and large blades of grass.

"So," Flame Master began. "You know where the Sword of Legends lies?"

"I never said that," the man replied. "I simply said I'd be willing to cooperate with you."

"Well there is no cooperation with out that sword. I swear I will burn this island down if you don't tell me where the sword is!" He eyes returned to their fiery state and his hands caught fire again.

"Sir! Please calm down. Is there nothing else that will interest you? Even being king of this island?"

"What is want is power, not just political power over an island no one even knows about!"

"But you already posses power. Surely you don't wish for more."

"Of course I do."

"Perhaps... perhaps our island's most prized possession would appease you."

"I'm listening. "

"Our sacred gem, the gem of Noloke."

"What does it do?"

"Legend has it that it will unlock a person's hidden power."

"Well then, where is this gem?"

"It is right here," the chief said handing Terry a small green gem. Immediately Terry flew into the air and set his entire body ablaze. Bright lights flashed and all around him were blinded. His true powers were unlocked just as he'd been promised.

Then, in a blast of pure energy he destroyed the villages that were on the island. "I said I wanted the damn sword. And if there's one thing certain about me it's that I don't go back on my word." Then he let out a little chuckle, which turned to malevolent laughter.

Hours later, across the globe Matt, Adam, and R.J met up at the science museum. Apparently it was their new hangout since no one returned to it because of the whole gas incident. Every one was scared that something else might happen if the return before at least a month. The boys knew this and took advantage of it.

They had already been there for an hour and learned that Nefarious wasn't the only one in town searching for the sword. It seemed that someone within in the S.D.B.E.C had a great deal of information on the sword. He'd even had scraps from a journal of one of the ancient warriors. The three boys read all that they could decipher.

Zero, being the one who came across it accidentally, read it. "Journal entry 14," he read. "My name is Aicigai and I my friends have just defeated Nefarious. We'd like to remain anonymous so don't bother looking up any of our names dear reader, they are all fake. You may not know it but Nefarious put up a terrible threat to the world and almost succeeded. However through the courageous efforts of Laitnengai and Ilectrigai he was defeated. I assisted them but I wish not to brag about our battle. This journal is to inform as I have previously stated. I know that in some distant time Nefarious will return and I wish to explain how to defeat him. The sword will unlock the key. The sword will reveal itself when the time arises. Search for it through my nearest point of powers, for only then will you ever defeat him. I wish you the best of luck but I fear, my time on earth is ov..."

"What happened?" Shocker asked.

"There's-" Zero paused. "There's no more. He must have died on the spot."

"Well that's just perfect." Shocker replied sarcastically. "How are we supposed to find the sword now?"

"Search through his powers," B.L cut in. "If I'm correct, it means look around their elements. And if Nefarious thought we were them then we must have their powers. And that means either electricity or ice. Seeing as it'd be impossible or rather improbable for the sword to just float in the sky whenever there's a rain storm, it must be somewhere snowy."

"Great," Zero said shutting the journal. "But that could be anywhere."

"He also said his nearest point of powers. That means the closest snowy place. And we all know where that is."

"So, when do we go?" Zero asked.

"Go where?" confused Shocker asked.

"The mountains dummy, we'll leave tomorrow after school."

"Mount Rushmore?" Shocker asked.

Ignoring him, Black Lightn' spoke back to Zero. "Anyhow, we leave right after school, got it?"

"Hey wait a second," Zero began going off topic. "Where the heck do you go for school, isn't yours squashed?"

"Only one of the buildings was, so now every body's cramping into extra rooms while the construction team works on that building."

"Oh. Well let's go home now, it's like two in the morning." They all left out and went straight home to rest. They needed to rest if they were going to get the sword. And also, if they were going to deal with the other troubles that lay in store for them.

The next day Adam and Ray were on lunch break at school. They were playing a game of basketball when a large sixth grade boy came over to Ray. "Give me the ball you little bastard," the kid demanded.

Ray looked at him like he was crazy. The kid was twice his size but Ray had a reputation for being able to fight. Like Matt, he was also a student of martial arts. He studied Japanese karate and was getting pretty good at it. "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to but I'm not giving you crap," Ray said gripping the ball.

"Give me the damn ball you peanut-headed loser," the boy replied.

"Come on Ray, let's leave" Adam advised. He didn't to have to fight the kid because he already knew one real punch could kill him. And it would seem out of character because usually Ray had to protect him from bullies, not the other way around.

"No, we came here to play, and that's what we'll do," Ray stubbornly replied as he threw the ball into the hoop.

"You bitch ass bum, you better give me the damn ball!" the kid said threatening Ray with a fist.

"Hell no," Ray replied. "And you better ease up out my face before something bad happens to you."

"What the hell are you going to do? I'll bust your peanut head right off your scrawny body."

"I may be small but I can guarantee you, you can't beat me."

"That a challenge?" the boy asked.

"No it's a promise."

"Well bitch," the boy said pushing Ray. "Show me what you got!"

Ray stumbled backwards and Adam caught him. He threw the ball down and balled his fists. "No Ray!" Adam warned. "It's not worth it, just let it go."

"No way!" Ray said pulling away. "I'm going to kick his ass so hard he'll have to shit through his mouth!" He rushed forward and punched the kid right in the fat face. Immediately blood poured from his nose. The other kids on the playground gathered around to see the fight. The crowd only pleased Ray and encouraged him to fight harder.

And fight harder he did. He stepped forward and pummeled the boy's stomach and then quickly jabbed his face about seven times. The boy was beaten already but Ray continued to attack. He pounded his knee into the boy's stomach and tossed him to the ground. Then he stood over the boy and said "Don't mess with the champ, chump!"

By now someone had already alerted the school authorities and they were on their way. They took Ray and the boy to the principle's office and sent everyone else to class. Ray had gotten himself in deep trouble, and Adam couldn't do a thing to help. He was the only witness of why they were fighting but no one wanted to question him because they assumed he might lie to protect his brother.

While all of that nonsense was going on, across the town Matt was in trouble of his own. His English teacher Ms. Johnston gave him a "D+" on the finals. He was angry because he'd stayed up after he returned home the night before to study. He never studied for tests because he always did badly when he studied and did well when he didn't. But Ms. Johnston told his mom to make sure he studied for the test and his mother made him promise to study.

Matt was so angry that he promised himself he'd get her back. And he got his chance right then. Ms. Johnston was about to sit in her chair when he secretly used his powers to move the metal in the chair and made her fall on the fall. The entire class stopped and looked over at her and began laughing. Everyone except for Matt and another student named Antonio. Antonio rushed over to help her up because he had a crush on her seeing as she was a young teacher.

Just as Ms. Johnston stood up the class heard a loud explosion. Immediately the students dropped to the floor, except for Matt who rushed over to the window to see what had happened. A few other students soon accompanied him. There was a large puff of smoke in the distant sky. "Don't panic students," Ms. Johnston said crawling to the door.

The school's large speakers system beeped and the principle made an announcement. "Attention all staff and students" he began. "Evacuate the buildings but not the school. I repeat, evacuate the buildings but do not leave the school premises!" Immediately the students rushed out of the rooms following their teacher. Every class was soon outside and Matt saw his chance for escape.

He jumped on to a wall and kicked off and over the locked gate around the school. He threw his back into a tree and flew off unseen. This time he'd worn his entire costume under his clothes except for his mask and gloves which he put on while flying. He reached for his phone and called Adam and R.J.

R.J was already on his way and Adam was on a restroom break. Luckily he heard thee noise and asked for the pass right away. He got dressed in the restroom and prepared to fly out. But he ran into a kid everyone called "Poopbox" after he'd crapped on himself at school. Shocker almost started laughing at the terrified look on Poopbox's face. But he had no time to waste and he took off flying.

He met up with Zero and Black Lightn' in the sky. "It's Nefarious and Flame Master of course," Shocker said crossing his arms.

"So let's go smash them," Zero said.

"No," Black Lightn' said with firmness. "Zero, you need to go get the sword since cold is in your DNA. Me and Adam will handle this."

"What? I have to look for one stupid sword in the mountains alone?"

"Yeah, your DNA is cold resistant now," B.L said. " Besides, you're the weakest, us two need to handle this right now. But go quickly, we may need it, both of their powers have doubled, I can feel it."

"Alright," Zero said taking off.

Shocker and B.L headed further down to meet Terry and Nefarious. "Well look who it is," Erif said. "The little punk who kicked me. I'm going to enjoy pulverizing you!"

"You're, different," Shocker said looking at Erif. He was right; Terry Erif was now blue and no longer controlled flames. His new power was water, and he loved it. He could transform himself into water at any given time and revert back in an instant. His costume was an exact invert of his original colors. And his hair was in dark blue spikes.

"That's right. I am different," Erif replied.

"What did you do Erif?" Black Lightn' asked.

"So, you knew all along huh? Whatever. All I did was unlock my true power. And now you'll get a first-experience of it!" He blasted a powerful water ball right at Black Lightn'.

Meanwhile Zero was quickly racing to the mountains. His advanced body allowed him to breath even at the speed he was traveling. He made his way to the Black Hills, and saw a glimmering light. He rushed down to grab the sword and return to the battle. But the light turned out to be a mere tent pole reflecting the sun's light.

Back at the battlefield Black Lightn' and Shocker were in deep trouble. Terry Erif now known as Aquamaster blasted Black Lightn' through a line of buildings. His rivulet of forceful water was dreadful and Black Lightn' continuously crashed through buildings. Fortunately all of the citizens in the small part of town fled upon hearing the first explosion.

Next Aquamaster turned to Shocker and with out moving a finger he shot water from beneath him and sent him flying into sky. Shocker couldn't move away nor could he breathe. Nefarious flew up and grabbed Shocker's leg and whirled him around. Then he threw him directly at Black Lightn'.

Together Black Lightn' and Shocker stood up with blood running from their eyebrows to their chins. Their Clothes were torn in various spots and their body ached all over. Black Lightn' s right eye was shut tightly and Shocker's nose was bleeding awfully. Black Lightn' wiped his mouth and balled his fists tightly. "That all you got!" he shouted. "I am a warrior! I will not fall so easily!"

He dashed forward and generated a vigorous force around his body. His eyes blazed a bright white color and he packed all his might into his attack. He swung forth and pummeled Nefarious into the ground with a bombardment of stalwart punches. Shocker followed his example and he too stormed forward. With all his strength he charged his hands and hurled a series of dynamic blasts at Aquamaster.

Nevertheless their attacks, though powerful they were, turned out to be ineffective. Nefarious and Aquamaster both stood from the rubble in which they'd fallen with wicked laughter. It seemed that though they'd ascended beyond their original power levels, neither Shocker nor Black Lightn' were strong enough to defeat the new and improved Nefarious and Terry Erif. That gem had affected them both too greatly; Matt and Adam stood no chance. But Black Lightn' was warrior and he would not back down. Shocker was no coward either; he stood to fight alongside his cousin no matter the severe beatings that were unleashed upon him.

In the meantime Zero had finally spotted the actual sword! It was struck into the snow down below. Zero slid down to the sword and marveled at its splendor. "I thought the whole thing was fake," he whispered as he reached for the sword. "But here it is." The sword was about a yard in length and its handle was at least ten inches. It was made of what appeared to be pure silver and its handle was made of gold with a red silk tassel. There was a red diamond at the center of the guard on that began radiate a magnificent glow.

The glow radiated on his face and he slowly reached for the sword. His hands touched it all at once and immediately they were stuck. His eyes flashed a dark blue and color and energy rushed into his body. Compelled into his mind was a vision of a battlefield in which a tall, sturdy, rogue stood before a large blast of tremendous power. The intensity of the blast overwhelmed Zero, thus causing him to shout at the top of his lungs as the energy poured into him. "Aaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-eeyaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Throughout the town the howl could be heard. A devious smile came upon Aquamaster's face at this sound. Shocker and Black Lightn' had no time to worry about Zero, they had troubles of their own. Though they held firmly to their positions they would soon be unable to fight. _What is this? _Adam thought to himself. _We were so strong and now we're like flies to them! Perhaps if we had that blasted sword! _

_Adam is weak,_ Matt thought to himself. _He's losing his wits. He's more worried about thinking about the fight than he is on trying to defend himself. I forgot, this fool is not familiar with fighting; he dropped out of the class in the first week while I continued on. Yes, now I see it, he relies more on his ability to blast and use energy than fighting with his fists, I should've figured that from my fight with him before. I guess thins will work out better if we use the same tactics, and since he won't adapt to melee…_

Matt slowly rose up both of his aching arms and began pulling in electrons in to his fists. His ribs ached as well due to a thrashing Nefarious had delivered upon them. "Double-Flash," he shouted as the energy made itself visible as a small field. Nefarious and Aquamaster were not frightened by his threat to unleash his most powerful energy attack. The field grew three times its original size and Black Lightn' noticed a fretful look on Aquamaster's face.

"N-n-n-no!" Nefarious said backing away. "It's impossible!" A small grin grew on Black Lightn' s face. He was unaware that behind him stood the new and improved Zero! His power level was increased tenfold. He was now the strongest of The Legendary Warriors! "You are false, you have to be!"

"No Nefarious!" Zero shouted. Black Lightn' turned to look up as his energy suddenly faded away there was Zero up upon his viaduct in the sky. His force radiated in the sky and his strength was certain to all. He stood valiantly looking down to Nefarious. But Black Lightn' perceived it as if he was looking down on him!

"This ends now!" Zero said as he shot out a small beam of energy. The beam struck Aquamaster and froze nearly half of his body. Next he aimed both of his hands at Nefarious. "Here you go!" He charged his hands wit the water in the sky and a violent wind spun around his two hands.

"Not today child!" Nefarious said as he stood next to Aquamaster. "Not today. Shady withdrawal!" A dark cloud came about and in an instant he and Erif were gone. Though the war was still incomplete, Zero's heart was at peace for the battle was won. He jumped down to help his friends up.

Shocker stood up and Zero looked to Black Lightn'. Black Lightn' walked off in pain, heading somewhere unknown to the other warriors. Zero and Shocker just looked on as he flew up into the sky. Not worrying about him, R.J and Adam decided to go home. And yet another day ended for the Legendary Warriors.

Nefarious stayed in hiding for a few days and that allowed the boys to prepare for the fighting tournament they'd entered. Ray, being suspended, took advantage of his extra time and not only practiced his martial arts but tried to get stronger as well. Then at night he would go over and train with Matt. Adam and R.J felt no need to train, they already had the advantage so why even bother.

The day of the tournament soon arrived and the boys stood in the dojo stretching and preparing. They were one of three teams and as was required they had too match. They all wore black pants, and green t-shirts, and black sashes. On their right sides at the chests were badges with dragons on them; black for Matt, yellow for Adam, blue for R.J, and silver for Ray.

The tournament began with Adam's fight first. He was fighting against a boy named Kevin Luy, a well-known child for his incredible speed and ability at his age. The two boys took their stances in the arena and stared each other down. "Begin!" the referee shouted tossing up a rag.

The boy stood and waited for Adam to attack. On a normal occasion Adam would have gladly taken first hit but now he was too strong. He needed to hold back his amazing strength so as not to kill the boy. _I wanted to win by using defense, _he thought to himself. _But this kid isn't doing anything! _A minute passed and neither of them had yet attacked. Adam was frustrated because he knew if he attacked he would have to suppress his true force and hit weakly.

But Kevin gave him no choice. The crowd was growing impatient as well as riled. Adam charged forward and threw a light punch. The boy blocked and grabbed Adam's arm and tried to throw him over. But Adam yanked back and punched the kid in the mouth, knocking a couple of teeth loose. Even while holding back Adam was too strong to fight a normal kid his age. The boy released Adam's arm and fell backwards crying. The match ended as the referee jumped in to carry the fallen boy. No one saw it coming. The crowd cheered Adam because no kid his age had ever beaten Kevin.

But Matt and R.J already figured Adam would win. Next up was R.J, and he wasn't exactly happy. His opponent was scrawny unlike the guy Matt would be fighting. "Step into the ring, R.J Storm of the dragons and Jason Adams of the tigers!" the ref called out. They two entered the arena with fists balled. "Begin!"

Jason rushed forward and jumped up to hit R.J's face with a spinning axe kick. R.J grabbed his leg and flipped him back. Jason landed on his hands and began kicking as he walked towards R.J. _This kid is stupid! _R.J thought to himself_. I guess this means I'll have to make this interesting by myself_. He jumped forward to flip over Jason but one of Jason's crazy kicks got him. A direct hit to the groin sent R.J rolling on the ground.

R.J remained on the ground for a minute and the ref counted that as a forfeit. "He cheated!" R.J angrily protested. "No low blows!" But the refs denied it. They claimed that is was a stomach shot so it was fair. R.J angrily stormed into the rest room. "Next match," the referee called. "Matt Storm of the Dragons versus Javier Jimenez of the Tigers."

The two took their places in the arena. Matt looked at the kid and balled his fists. "Nothing personal," he began. "But I'm going to end our match quickly."

"¡Ninguna manera!" Javier said speaking Spanish. "¡Soy el campeón aquí! ¡Usted va a perder estúpido!" He looked at Matt with a smile on his face.

Matt had a sly smirk upon his face. "Estúpido, hablo Espanol," he replied. " ¡Y voy a ganar!" Javier just looked at him with angry face. Inside he felt stupid because Matt understood him. The referee called out "Begin" and they stood looking at each other.

Javier stepped forward and furiously threw all sorts of punches at Matt's head. But Matt dodged all of them. After swinging about thirty-two times Javier tried to kick Matt. Matt stepped aside and turned his back. Javier tried to kick him in the back but Matt moved again and punched him in the face. Javier went flying into the wall and the wall cracked. His face was bleeding severely but and he was rushed to medics.

The astonished ref declared Matt the champion. And Matt left the building. The crowd couldn't even cheer, they were still at shock. Even R.J and Adam were surprised that Matt would do such a thing. The only one who cheered was Ray. "Damn!" he shouted looking at the cracked wall. "That was tight! That was tight Matt! I'm going to do that on my turn!"

Speaking of which, his turn was next. "Ryan Kabooma of the Dragons versus Aisha El-Sherif of the Tigers" the ref called out. "This is the final match. If the Dragons wins this one they move on to fight the Cobras next week. Begin!"

Ray looked at Aisha with his balled. _This isn't fair!_ He thought to himself. _Why do I have to fight a girl? Last time I hit a girl my mom grounded me for a month. I'm way too strong to fight her! I can't fight her! No I won't fight her! I won't! _"I won't fight her," he said. "I won't do it! She's a girl!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked balling her fists. "You think you have to hold back on me cause I'm girl? You sexist bastard!"

"No it's not that," Ray replied. "I just won't fight you."

"Well I will fight you!" She jumped forward and kicked him in the face. He was standing at the edge of the ring so he stumbled out of the boundaries. He'd lost! Aisha was the victor in this battle.

"Victory to the Tigers!" the ref shouted with a smile on his face.

Then another man came forth to make an announcement. "It seems that the two teams are at a tie. There can only be one winning team. Next week on the day the Cobras fight, Ryan and R.J will team up to fight Aisha and Jason. After their team battle the winning two along with their other partners will fight against the Cobras in one-on-one battles."

Everyone left including Adam, R.J, and Ray. "Way to go Ray," R.J sarcastically said. "You suck," he said pushing Ray. "Don't you do Karate or something?"

"Shut the hell up," Ray replied pushing him back. "You lost too dumb ass!"

"Yeah but that's cause the faggot cheated! Low blows aren't allowed!"

"Shut up," Adam said. "Let's just go tell home and tell Matt what happened." For once R.J actually listened to Adam and they quietly walked home. Except for Ryan who stormed off somewhere else. He said he better things to do than hang out with two morons.

Adam took R.J to his house and the door was busted in. They looked inside and the furniture was all knocked over. They looked over and the TV was on the floor on the news channel. "And as eye witnesses say she was attacked by what appeared to be a monster..." the news reporter continued. "Teresa Elec now lies at Badlands Hospital, where she is under the care of our best doctors. But the questions on everyone's minds are: will she live? Who's behind this? Why? And who's next?"

"Nefarious!" Adam yelled.

"He knows who we are," R.J said balling his fists. "We have to find him now."

"No! I'm going to go see my mom first, then Nefarious dies!"

"Okay, I'll call Matt and tell him to meet us there." He pulled out his phone and called Matt.

Across the city Matt's phone rang playing 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park. "What," Matt said answering the phone.

"We got trouble," R.J replied.

"So."

"So? It's your freak'n aunt! Nefarious figured out who we are and he put her in the hospital! Adam's house is torn up and we're headed to the hospital on his and Ray's bikes."

"Nefarious huh? Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and headed out. He flew up into the sky to look for the hospital. He was flying with great speed when he noticed a couple of thugs robbing a liquor store. "Why now? Why do you creeps always choose the worst times to do this crap?"

B.L flew down to attack the criminals. He wasn't happy to be interrupted! Those criminals were in for the shock of their lives. And B.L was also in for a surprise. A woman in an all pink jumpsuit flew out and captured the thugs with her net-gun. She had jets installed at the bottom of her red boots. Her long red hair reached out from behind the mask she wore. Her utility belt was full of dreadful weapons. Her Dark eyes could be seen through the two eyeholes she had.

The criminals struggled to get free but their efforts were in vain. The woman looked up to Black Lightn' and aimed her gun at him. "You're next!" she said. She shot her gun and a net headed straight for him. He dashed behind her and grabbed her arms. "Nice try lady," B.L said. "But I'm a warrior, I will not be taken so easily."

"Every criminal can be caught!" she said breaking free. She spun around and aimed her gun at him.

"Look if you're not going to put that toy away I'm going to have to break it," Black Lightn' said as he used his electromagnetic to pull the gun away from her. He clasped his hand shut and the gun crumbled in the air. He looked at her with a devious smile as she began pulling out more weapons. "More toys? You really want to play with me don't you? Well then, let's play tag shall we?" He flew off into the sky knowing that the lady would follow.

She chased him around in a high speed midair chase through the city. The twisted and turned around buildings and street lights. She blasted at him with another net-gun she had. But he spun around and shot through the net with his electric power blasts. "Come on you can do better than that!" he said flying off again.

She adjusted her jets to the highest setting and she quickly began to catch up to B.L. She was within arms reach of his legs. She stretched out her arms and grabbed his left foot. But he'd let her catch up; it was a part of his plan. He flipped over and she went hurtling to the ground. She was inches away from a small grocery market when she flipped over and her jet boots shot her forward into the air.

She flew up into a harsh blow. Black Lightn' grabbed her face and pummeled her into the ground. He stood up over and said, "We're done. You're no good at this hero business. Besides, I'm not a criminal, you dolt, I'm a hero." He flew off to go to the hospital.

The woman stood up pulled out a couple of mini-grenades from her weapons belt. Black Lightn' looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her toss the grenades. "You're no hero!" she shouted. "You're just a –"

B.L instantly flashed behind her. "A freak?" he asked.

The grenades exploded in midair and the woman watched with dissatisfaction. "Damn you," she said as Black Lightn' grabbed her arms behind her back. "What do you want?"

"Listen Erif," B.L spoke in a firm voice. "I didn't put this suit on so you could harass me like you did my partners. Now either you're going to go back to being an average cop, or I'm going to blast you into oblivion."

"I will NEVER go back!" she spoke as she fruitlessly tried to get out of Black Lightn' s grasp. "You damn monsters ruined my brother, my career, and my entire being! There used to be pride in the Erif name. Now there's shame in even the mere thought of it! And all because you bastards walk around with your freakish powers."

"Look at yourself woman," B.L said releasing her. "You've turned yourself into this. You've become a monster, not me."

"No! You are a freak and I will exterminate you! Nefarious and my brother will destroy you and afterwards we will rule a pure world, with a perfect race of pure people."

"Let me guess, blue eyes and what not."

"Mock me now, but you will see. You freaks will be beaten!"

"Not before you." He lifted his hand and slapped her and she fell to the ground. She tried to pull out another weapon but B.L noticed it and crushed it. He encased her in a field of electricity and swung her from his hands. Then he threw her off into the distance. _So both of the Erifs are in an allegiance with Nefarious? _Black Lightn' thought to himself. _Well then that means there's a much larger plot than we originally thought. I'll have to tell the others about this later on._

At that moment Adam was making his way to his mother's room. He found the door and ran inside. "Mom!" he said rushing over to his mother.

"Come closer my dear," she spoke.

"My what big feet, you have mother," Adam said crossing his arms. He noticed that the person sitting in the bed had over sized feet, a scar on the wrong side of the face, and on top of it all, her Adam's mom had short hair, the person on the bed had long hair. "Gee grandma, you should've found a better disguise. I know my mother Nefarious. You can't fool me."

"Hahaha, you will find that you don't me either!" He reached out his arm and it stretched like a large spring. His entire body changed to the form of a male again. It was a bulky body, wrapped up in black and gray cloth. His red eyes glowed and as he grabbed Adam by his throat and swung him through the wall. He held Adam dangling above the ground from six stories in the air. "You don't know me at all. I can and will drop you. Or I could just strangle you to death!"

"You-don't- know me," Adam struggled as he tried to get a breath of air. He put his fists at his side and charged his entire body. The electricity surrounded his entire and his capturer released him. Adam floated in the air and his energy enveloped him in a continuous flow of static. "I'm a warrior, remember that!"

"Hmm…" the evil wrapped man spoke. "Perhaps you were underestimated. This mistake shall not be repeated." A black fog came about the man and he vanished. The fog however remained. It was steadily growing into a large cloud.

Alarmed by the sight of the dark cloud, Adam called Black Lightn' to notify him. "Hey Matt, we got trouble!" he began.

"R.J told me, Nefarious attacked your mom," B.L replied.

"No, this wasn't Nefarious."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but it was some new guy. He looked like a black mummy."

"What?" Matt asked over the roaring wind.

"Yeah he just vanished and suddenly there's this black cloud here. It's growing and it's really weird, like I see through it but then at the same time I can't. Just come over here!"

"Where's R.J?"

"He's on his way, I kinda' left him in the dust when I thought my was hurt."

"Alright well, I'm on my way. As-salamu-alaikum."

"Wa-alaikum-mussalam." Just as Adam hung up his phone R.J busted through the door. "Hey R.J come look at this smoke."

"Next time," R.J began as he stopped to catch his breath. "Let's just go hero form and fly over here."

"You can't fly. And besides, then we'd have to change back before we came to see her!"

"So where is she?"

"I don't know but there was this goon in here that attacked me. I thought it was Nefarious but then after I shocked him he just vanished."

"Strange."

"Yeah and now there's this cloud here."

"Well it may be a trap so let's just try to avoid it for a while."

"Oh, well then I'll call Matt and tell him everything is cool now." Adam pulled his phone back out and called Matt again. "Matt?"

"Yeah," Matt answered. "What now?"

"Nothing you don't need to come over anymore. R.J came and checked it out and said it's fine."

"Good because Ricky just called me. He said we need to go work on our project. As-salamu-alaikum."

"Wa-alaikum-mussalam." Matt landed behind a building and put his street clothes over his costume. He ran out and headed to Ricky's house. Ricky lived in the same apartments as Matt and Adam. He was a short walk away and Matt made it to his house in a minute.

"Matt," Ricky said opening the screen door he had. I had a brilliant idea."

"What is it this time?"

"Well, you see, one of my sigma brother's works at his mom's restaurant. I got him to get us reserved seats so we can go eat and talk later on tonight."

"That's your genius idea?"

"No, no but look. I'm not going to show up, just you and Sara are! That's the genius; she'll never see it coming. You guys will be alone on a technical not date. But it will be like one."

"Nah, I'd rather not do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't seem right. And besides, she'll probably figure it out."

"Dude you've got to chance it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, if you get to go on a date with her you can see that no one is as great as you make her out to be. Then you'll stop drooling over her and we can actually work without me having to do it all."

"Look man, just, just show up alright?"

"Fine, but you're missing out."

"So now what? If we're not here to work what are we supposed to do?"

"Well actually your dad was looking for you. He told me to tell you to go home when I see you."

"Oh. Well alright then, I'm going home."

"Peace." Matt ran home and busted through the door. Unfortunately he was met with an angry face. He was supposed to be at home doing chores. But instead he'd snuck off to go to the tournament that his parents didn't even know about. He had to get to work immediately so that he could be finished in time to meet Ricky and Sara at the restaurant.

Hours later Matt rushed to the restaurant after getting directions from Sara; Ricky had no cell phone and he wasn't at home so Matt called her. He put on a pair of black pants and threw his black sweater over a t-shirt and ran as fast as he could. Down the street he raced over to Queso Queen, the restaurant.

He walked inside the doors three minutes later, even though the restaurant was thirty miles away from his house. He looked around until he spotted Sara sitting at a table alone. _Oh no,_ Matt thought to himself. _Please don't do that stupid plan Rick, just show up! I can't be alone with Sara E. And, whoa! She's beautiful!_ He was right. She had taken the time to get dressed up in some of her best clothes. She had a long blue dress and little diamond earrings on. Her shoes were also blue and she wore a beautiful gold necklace as well.

Matt was astounded and at the same time embarrassed. She was dressed fancily while he was dressed to just walk around. He slowly made his way over to her table to sit with her. "Ricky didn't uhh, show up yet?" he asked as he slid into his seat.

"No, I thought he was coming with you."

"Hmm, well I guess we'll have to wait then."

"So...any ideas yet?"

"No, none uhh none yet."

"Seriously?"

"Well I had one but it's kind of dumb."

"Let me here it."

"Well uhh, I was thinking. In honor of the, the uh, the legendary warriors we could like make something electrical or something."

"Hm, that'd be pretty cool. Yeah, that's not so dumb."

"Are you going to order?" an impatient waiter asked. "This is not a hangout, you either eat or you leave."

"Don't mind him," a waitress said as she pushed the waiter aside. "That's my rude brother. He doesn't realize that you two are the friends his sigma brother was talking about. Don't worry; we're already working on your order. I'll be back in five okay." She pushed her brother to the kitchen and smiled at Matt and Sara as she walked off.

"What does she mean working on our orders?" Sara asked.

"I guess Ricky called ahead and ordered our food for us. That idiot always does stupid stuff like that. He thinks it's helping."

"Oh, well it is pretty nice of him."

"I guess. Anyhow, did he tell you when he'd be getting here?"

"Probably never," Sara replied with a big smile on her face.

Matt's phone began to ring playing 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park. "Hello?" Matt answered. "No, I'm at a restaurant with a friend. Why? Seriously? Alright, just calm down. Just calm down Adam, I'm on my way. Alright I'll see you in a few."

"Who was that?"

"My cousin. Listen I uhh, I got to-"

"Your food," the waiter said setting down a plate of food. It had a large steak shaped like a heart with a side of mashed potatoes and salad. "The Lovers' Special, courtesy of an anonymous gentleman."

"Wait what?"

"Well it is our specialty and since you are on a date a nice gentleman ordered you a Lovers' Special."

"But we- we're not on a-" Matt mumbled

"Are you saying you don't want it?"

"Well it looks good but we-we're not on a d-d-date."

"Just eat Matt," Sara cut in.

"I, I got to go. It's uhh it's-"

"Kind of rude that you'd just leave me here," Sara said with a smile on her face. Next time you want a date just ask, don't set me up and then leave."

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot. You and Ricky planned this so that you and I could be alone. I had suspicions that you'd do something like this for a while. And I was right. I figured you out so don't even try to deny it."

"Uhh, darn it! I had hoped you didn't." _Rick is dead when I see him! _"Well, I still have to go so umm... catch you later."

"Wait," she said as she stood up. We walked over to him with a smile on her face. "You forgot something."

"What?"

She leaned forward and gave him a little peck on the lips and started back for her seat. "That. I'll see you later Matt." Matt stood there silently as if he'd just seen a ghost. He had a dead stare on his face from shock. He would have never expected that kiss. He couldn't even think at the moment, he was totally blank.

Then his phone began to ring again and he snapped out of his dream world. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He put it back in his pocket and turned around. He began running towards the door. He ran out and kept running until he reached a dark alley. He charged up and put on his costume. Then he flew up in to the sky, which still contained all the black smoke. He pulled out his phone and called Shocker. "Shox, I'm on my way!"

"Well hurry up, we're dealing with Nefarious this time."

"Got it!" Black Lightn' sped up, zooming through the city with a small field of energy surrounding him.

Meanwhile just above the dark park Shocker and Zero were fighting with Nefarious. They'd been fighting for a while and Shocker was already badly beaten up. Zero wasn't doing so well either. Nefarious was beating the two by a long shot. He grabbed Shocker's face and threw him straight into the ground. As he hit the ground Shocker was knocked unconscious.

Zero fought on however. Nefarious punched him continuously in the face and then grabbed him by the hair and swung him into a building. Zero crashed through the building and flipped up to his feet. He looked around for Nefarious in every direction. The building was completely empty. Then, out of the darkness Nefarious reached out and grabbed Zero's throat. Zero quickly lost his breath and Nefarious continued pressing and punching.

Zero began to cough up blood and his vision was blurring. Nefarious let go of his throat and punched him through the walls. He wanted to torture him more and death would have been an easy escape. Zero crashed through the wall and hit the floor so hard that the wind from the impact knocked back the cars and other objects around. He was standing at the bottom of a large crater. He stood up quaking as blood dripped down his body and ripped costume.

His determination to beat Nefarious kept him alive and able. "I...will...not give...up," he said under his breath. He balled his fists tightly and tightened up his entire body. "I won't let you get away!" His veins began to show on his face and his eyes began to turn blue. His energy level was quickly increasing. "I will not give up!" His muscles even began to grow and he was slowly changing in appearance. "I will not give uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

In a sudden rush Zero's energy raised up to a level beyond imagination. His power had become so vast that it was visible in a large field that whirled around him and the wind forced back everything and the houses began to crumble. The rocks were twirled up into the air in his field of energy.

He swiftly flew up into the air with a force so strong that Nefarious was bewildered. He punched Nefarious and energy burst out so far that the remaining buildings collapsed. Nefarious flew up and Zero soon followed. He hammered his elbow in Nefarious's back. Nefarious plummeted towards the ground but before he could hit it Zero flew under him and slammed his knee into his stomach. Then he flipped over and kicked Nefarious's back.

Nefarious got awfully close to the ground but Zero dashed under him and punched him in the face, sending him back into the air. Then he pummeled his ribs with a great many punches that possibly broke some bones. He spun around and slammed his elbow into Nefarious's face. The hit was so forceful that Nefarious spiraled through the air. Then Zero dashed behind him and charged up his power and shot out a small ball of black snow.

The snow blast began to glow bright blue and small ice spikes began to reach out. Then in an ice spike manifold of power they flew out and they all stabbed into Nefarious. Hundreds of many tiny spikes of ice pierced his skin. Nefarious was shot so far back that Zero couldn't see him. It was very fortunate that Nefarious was knocked back because it was at that point that Zero ran out of energy.

He fell to the ground beside Shocker. He laughed as he shook about and coughed. Then he fell down in pain. He and Shocker were safe for the moment. They were both unconscious and both in pain.

Just a minute after Zero passed out Black Lightn' showed up to the scene. He looked around the battlefield and was astonished. But the black smoke Shocker had warned of still bothered him. It didn't seem to be doing any harm but it still grew larger and larger, as if it would soon engulf the earth. And what seemed even more bizarre was that everything it was over was destroyed in some manner, even if it had been a result from the fight.

Black Lightn' walked over to Shocker and Zero lying on the floor. "No way Nefarious would have spared them," Black Lightn' said to himself. "But that means they must've won. That must be why I can't sense Nefarious's power anymore. But that means either Adam or R.J accomplished it. Adam's power was too weak when I last contacted him, so it was R.J. It was R.J who reached it. It was supposed to be me. How could such a loser have beaten me? I was supposed to be the true legendary warrior! Not some little clown like R.J. He's not fit to become turn ultimate; he didn't even know how to use his powers. Yet somehow that bozo was the one ultimate warrior, not me. Damn it!"

"Matt is that you?" Shocker said sitting up. Black Lightn' looked down at him and flew off. "Where are you going?" But B.L didn't look back to answer. He just kept on flying. Shocker turned over to Zero and tried to wake him up. He knew that the people would soon return and try to bother them. Zero, however was still out cold. So Shocker had to carry him on his shoulder. Shocker was still weak from the fight so he struggled to fly while carrying Zero.

He took Zero back to their hangout. There he would wait for R.J to wake up. While R.J slept Adam decided to look after his own wounds, hoping R.J would do the same when he awakened. There was a small medical supplies room down in the hall. Adam remembered reading the sign on the door when he and R.J first got chased in the building.

He walked down to the room guiding himself with the faint light he'd made with electricity. All of the buildings lights were blown out from when he fought Matt. He slowly made his way to the room, still aching from the pain of his last battle. But finally he reached the room and yanked the door off. He stepped inside and began searching through the items for alcohol wipes. Meanwhile R.J was still lying on the floor next to the window.

Lightning struck just outside and the rain began to fall. The sound of rain delighted Adam because he now knew that those clouds weren't impenetrable. The rain poured down on the city in a large sum. Matt was sitting on a wall on the other side of town. He just sat there as the rain poured down on his face. His angry thoughts overcame him and he stood and shot out a large blast of electricity as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The next day Matt found himself lying on a floor familiar to him. Across the room lie Adam and R.J. Standing in the doorway was none other than Ricardo. "Bout time you woke up," Ricky said as reached a hand out to help Matt up. "Sara said you ditched her last night."

"What?" Matt asked as he sat up.

"She said you just got up and ran off. "

"No way. These to needed my help so I had to leave, I told her that."

"Well she thinks you chickened out and ran off. So you might want to go clear things up with her."

"Damn it. I guess I'll go now." Matt stood up and ran out the door. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that he left his cousins there. After all, it was their idea to go there. Adam thought that he could get them out of trouble by saying that they'd spent the night at a friend's house and Ricky was glad to help.

"Wait Matt," Ricky called. "I meant after breakfast!" But it was too late. Matt had already jumped down the stairs and took off running. He kept on running even in the darkness the black clouds created and the wetness from the water the previous rainfall had left. He was determined to fix at least this problem.

He ran up to her door and gently knocked on it. But there was no answer. He knocked again but still, no answer. He looked out back for the car her mother drove and it wasn't there. He started to walk off when he heard laughter from inside the house. He looked in through the window and saw Sara sitting on a chair talking on a phone. He knocked on the window but she paid no attention.

He started to knock again but then he heard her speak his name. Now he was going to listen to her conversation. Maybe she was talking about how much she liked him. Or maybe she still misunderstood what had happened the night before and was telling someone else about it. Either way, Matt was going to stand and listen.

"Yeah I know," she said talking on the phone. "And every time I talk to him he starts mumbling and stuttering. I know right! He's so weird. And then he's a Muslim so that kind of trips me up too. Yeah I know! No way! That loser, never! I'm only in his group so him and his friend could get me a decent grade. He like skipped two grades and his friend is on honor roll so they're both pretty smart. Yeah, but he's so stupid in everything else. Yeah I know! Yeah, he tried to trick me into going on a date with him. Yeah I know! Talk about no life right. I know what a loser. I'll just let him down easy after the project is done. I know really. How could he not know I never liked him, not even as a friend? Yeah I- I totally know."

Matt dropped to the ground with anger and regret. _How could I have been so stupid?_ he thought to himself. _She was just messing around with me and I fell for it. Well no more, she'll be out of my group before tomorrow. _He stood up and walked over to the door. He tried to look like he hadn't heard her conversation and knocked on the phone. "Hi Matt," Sara said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to umm…say thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Well, the time that you were in my group you really taught me something."

"Were? What's this all about? And what did I teach you?"

"Well you taught me that in this world people can be animals too. Three types in fact. There are bitches, asses, and pigs. Guess which one you are."

"What? What are you talking about? And since when do you cuss?"

"Here's the deal Sara, you're not in our group anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Hmm, well because we never liked you, you're a jerk, you're not a smart person, you're lazy, you wait on others to do work for you. Find one you like yet? I can keep going."

"What the hell are you talking about Matt?"

"Let me say this in a language you might understand. You're totally not in our group you know. I know what you were just saying, you know? You know, you really shouldn't be so careless."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No, I was here to fix things up but now I see the only messed up thing here is you."

"What the hell?"

"I don't need you anymore; I don't want to be ignored. I don't need one more day of you wasting me way. I'm out of here." Matt turned his back and began to walk off.

"Fine then. I got smart friends that'll help me. And I got friends and a brother to beat you up!"

Matt turned back and smiled. "I would gladly fight them," he said balling his fists. "If it would hurt you to see them in the hospital or dead, then by all means I would fight them. And I dare them to bring weapons; I'll come alone with none and still wipe the floor with them."

"What the hell? You're freak'n weird!"

"And you're freak'n stupid." Matt continued walking home until he heard Sara shut her door. He then took to the sky as he thought about what'd just happened. He was in disbelief that he didn't know what she was doing. He flew off in rage about how his life was going at the moment.

Meanwhile across town his three cousins were all at home. Ray was training for the tournament. He was determined to destroy his opponent the very next time they fought. Adam also joined him in training; he figured he could stand to get a little stronger as well. R.J sat at home thinking about his last fight with Nefarious. He realized that he'd gone beyond his limits into a new state. A state he'd call being a Hyper Warrior. Yes, he'd become the legendary Hyper Warrior, which Matt was determined to become.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ultima Black Lightn'**

Night fell over the dark city of Badlands and everyone hurried inside. It was as if they knew something was going to happen. There was a cold chill in the air and the dark cloud still inhabited the sky above. Surely, something bad would happen.

R.J felt the same way and called on Adam to join him in the final battle with Nefarious. He was confident that he could win. He just needed Adam to hold Erif off from double teaming him. They received no word from Matt. They figured he was either out studying or training. So they left him out of their plan.

The two met up after convincing their parents that they were going to be at a friend's house again. They flew up into the sky and began their search. Just as they'd figured, there was trouble in the downtown area. Certain that it was Nefarious they flew down to check things out. It turned out to be a couple of thugs Nefarious sent to get their attention. They were directed to an old warehouse outside of town. The two were happy to accept the invitation to fight away from innocence.

Together they headed to the designated battlefield, trying one last time to contact Matt. They had no luck and continued on. Soon enough they reached the warehouse and began to walk inside. "Stop right there!" a voice said from atop the roof. It was Terra Erif, ready to fight again. "You will go no further; I have been sent to destroy you with my advance weaponry system."

"Z, you're the strongest," Shocker called out. "You go handle the other two, I'll deal with her!"

"Got it Shox," Zero replied as he ran inside. Erif flipped down and tried to capture Zero with an electric net but Shocker blasted it.

"Hey," he said with a little grin on his face. "Your fight's out here."

"I'll make quick work of you," she said pressing a button on her costume. Her costume became covered with metal plates. She flipped forward and shot out a laser from her power gloves. "Eat this!"

In a bright flash Shocker appeared behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who," he said with a smile.

"Get off me!" she said flipping over. Shocker jumped up into the air and landed in front of her. "Stop messing around you little brat! Stand still or I'll destroy you!"

"Aren't you already trying to do that?" he asked.

"You think you're funny? Well we'll see who's laughing when I blast that little smile off your face."

"Blast?" Shocker said as he began to charge his left hand. "You mean like this?" He shot out a little blast that headed straight for her face. She leaped to the side to avoid the blast. Shocker moved his arm and the blast followed its movements. He directed it to follow Erif as she jumped and flipped all over. "You can't avoid it lady just stand still and accept it."

"You little monster," Erif said flipping over the blast. "I should've shot you when I first saw you t the museum."

"Wait what?" Shocker let the blast crash into a wall and started walking towards Erif. "You're that jerk police officer who tried to make us fall? And then tried to stop us from helping that old man?"

"Don't lie to me you little freak, you weren't there to help. You say you were but really all you want is glory and fame. That's all you so-called heroes want. I was a real hero, I did things by the book, by the law."

"Yeah well then what happened?"

"You bastards that what!"

"Listen you, I'm sick of you insulting me when I never did anything to you."

"You son of a bitch, you ruined me. You ruined my brother!"

"I warned you!" He dashed forward and punched her in the face, breaking through the metal. She was sent crashing through the walls and landed on her back. He rushed inside and punched her in the stomach. He was about to blast her when he realized that she was knocked out. "Sh-she wasn't even powered. That idiot attacked me when I was at least fifty times stronger than her. I almost killed her, almost."

Upstairs in the security room Nefarious and Terry Erif stood watching on the cameras. "She's been beaten again!" Erif said. "I told you my sister was too weak."

"Hmm, but you couldn't do much better if I sent you to fight the little ice brat," Nefarious replied. "He'd freeze you and that'd be the end. I can't have that. No, I know what I will do. I'll reverse the effects of the gem."

"Reverse the what?"

"Yes, you'll still have your same strength but you'll be returned to your fiery state."

"Excellent! I'll burn the little runt and be back in ten minutes." Nefarious reached out his hands and placed them around Erif's head. Terry's hair began to wave up and his veins all over began to show. A bright light shot down on him and he was transformed into a large body of flames. He absorbed the flames with a smile on his face. His hair still waved as if it was flames itself and he created two small fireballs around his fists. He floated of down the halls to find Zero.

Coincidentally Zero was headed down the same hall and they came directly into view at the same time. "So, you decided to show up," Erif said.

"You're a hothead again?" Zero asked.

"My senses indicate that you're weak."

"Yeah well, not for long. Watch this." Zero balled his fists and began to gather up all of his energy. He was going to go "Hyper Warrior" again. His eyes began to turn blue and his hair began to rise up into short spikes. Temple veins began to show and his heartbeat sped up. The energy began to flow rapidly throughout his body and he found the outlet for the mass amount of energy to be screaming. "Huuuuuuu...haaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...huuuuu-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" In a blast of energy his power exploded and surrounded him a vast field of frosty energy.

"Hmm, Nefarious told me of your little transformation," Flame Master said. "Fortunately, I've been training so that your little thing won't be affective. I am certain to be victorious here."

"Yeah...well let's...s-s-see about that," Zero said trying to catch his breath. He was short of breath and sweating like crazy. The technique took a lot of energy out of him even though it supplied him with a short burst of superb power. He needed to quickly get the fight over with before that burst was over.

He jumped forward and threw a punch, which Erif quickly dodged. He tried to kick Erif but his kick was avoided and Zero received a fierce flame ball to the ribs. He fell over backwards and flipped right up. He dashed forward to continue fighting. He launched a barrage of his most powerful punches and kicks but every attack was either blocked or dodged. Flame Master was matching his moves too well.

They went on in such a manner for two minutes until Zero jumped back to take a quick rest. He needed more energy; he was feeling weak. Shocker rushed in and flew over to assist Zero in battle. But Zero refused, he knew he had to fight alone. It wouldn't be right to jump Erif, even if was evil. That would only prove that he was too weak to defend himself. So Shocker stepped to the side to watch his friend battle. "I admire your courage," Flame Master complemented. "But pride is no place for a battle. Especially not one that you know you'll lose."

"Shut up and fight!" Zero replied as he jumped forward to blast Erif. The blast was swiftly avoided and a fireball was sent straight at Zero. Flame Master's attack was direct and Zero was too tired to escape it. He was shot back through one of the walls and landed in a storage room for small crates. He hid behind a stack of the crates and began contemplating on whether or not it was a good idea to go fight right away. But he was soon interrupted by a blast that sent hundreds of burning chunks of wood all over the place.

Zero jumped out and shot out a spiked ice ball. As it headed for Flame Master he prepared to hit it. But he was unaware of the fact that it would shoot out the spikes in an onslaught of little frozen spikes. Flame Master was shot back before he could try to melt the blasts. He crashed into a pile of crates and stood right up. Zero rushed in but his opponent flipped over him and shot him in the back.

Flame Master jumped up and shot out a multitude of fireballs that surrounded Zero and orbited around him. "It's time for you to burn," Flame Master said as Zero looked around seeing the forty-seven fireballs that surrounded him. "Comet crusher!" The fireballs all closed in from all directions, hitting Zero one by one. However in a last minute defense Zero managed to cover himself in a small field of ice. The damage done was only half of what was intended but Zero was still greatly injured.

Flame Master flew down and delivered an axe kick that sent him face first into the ground. Then Flame Master put on foot on Zero's back and the other on the back of his head. He stomped as hard as he could while he laughed at Zero's pain. "Hahahahaha hah," he laughed. "You foolish little boy. How could you ever have thought you could beat me? Now I'm going to destroy you and I'll have fun ripping your little friends limb from limb!"

Just before he stomped for the nineteenth time Flame Master was kicked in the face and sent crashing into the wall. Black Lightn' landed and faced him with a little smile on his face. "Watch this Zero," Black Lightn' said as he began to charge his energy. " Cause after him you're next." His eyes began to turn a bluish white and his hair began to rise up into short spikes. His veins began to show on his forehead and his muscles began to expand. His power level shot up to an extreme level and created a shield of sparking energy around him. The energy spun with such great force that the ground began to crack and shake.

"What?" Shocker asked as he ran in. "You're a Hyper Warrior too? I thought your life had to be in trouble to do that or something."

"Nope. I accomplished it through sheer determination and hate. I'd been training for weeks and still nothing. I was going to give up when I first heard that I'd been beaten to it by a mere clown but I trained anyways. Then so much began to go wrong and then I found myself drifting into darkness. While there I was able to let all my anger and frustration out in a sparking wave of power! I am ready to take my position as the elite warrior, Black Lightn'!"

"You weren't supposed to be able to do that," Erif said stepping back. "No, that was not to my knowledge! No matter, it is still a useless transformation. I'm far stronger than you, I just know it."

"Oh no, you're not strong at all. No longer are you a threat. I'm strong enough to kill you with one blast."

"No, no. Y-you're bluffing, y-y-you can't b-b-beat me! You're weak, I know it!"

"Ha ha ha, try me."

"Y-y-you...you die!" Flame Master shot out a fiery blast straight at Black Lightn'. A small smile came about his face as he watched the blast fly straight at Black Lightn'. Black Lightn' parried the blast away and flashed behind Erif. He grabbed Erif's arms and pulled them behind him as he forced his foot into Erif's back. Erif shouted in pain as Black Lightn' pulled as hard as he could. "Aaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaah!" Erif's arms broke off and ripped right from his body. The blood gushed forth as Erif fell to the ground and his arms shook in Black Lightn's hands.

Erif was on his face in excruciating pain as his veins and blood lay forth on the ground. His arms were released and they fell beside him. He looked up and almost passed out. Then he looked over to Black Lightn' and saw him smiling as he flew up higher into the air. "Watch now Erif, I don't think you'll find this next move in your knowledge either."

"No, this is impossible, you're not stronger than me! No!" Erif struggled as he slowly made his way to his feet. He started walking and then began to run off down the hall. He knew he couldn't beat Black Lightn' and wasn't foolish enough to try in his current condition. He ran as fast as he could and his fear was as evident as snow in a blizzard.

"Hm, I don't think you'll find this next move in your knowledge either Erif," Black Lightn' said as he put his arms out in front of him and began pulling electrons from the air. "Introducing Ultima Black Lightn's KillerWatt attack!" A large ball of energy formed at his hands and began to pull energy in at a faster rate. Erif ran and tried to escape from the impending doom he knew he'd face. "Welcome to annihilation!" He shot out a large blast that ripped through the air with great speed and immense power.

Erif didn't bother looking back, rather he tried his hardest to avoid that blast. But it was too large and too fast. Just the wind from it tore his skin and burned him beyond repair. When the blast finally caught him he was obliterated in an explosion of pure power! Erif was no more, and Black Lightn' floated to the ground. He truly was the strongest warrior, a warrior elite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rise Up, Shocker's Surprise!**

"Matt d-did you j-just-" Shocker stuttered. "D-Did you just k-kill him?"

"Of course you idiot," Black Lightn' replied.

"But why? We're supposed to defend the city not destroy every bad person in it!"

"A warrior can't hesitate to kill his enemies. You'll only remain weak if you allow all your enemies to live. If they're to weak to live then let them die. Everything will all fall apart and you'll lose it all unless you fight like a true warrior!"

"Well...o-okay then. But we can at least try to make them turn good first."

"I don't have time for this, Nefarious is still out there!"

"Nefarious," a voice from the shadows said. "Is right here!"

"It's him!" Shocker shouted.

"Well are you going to quit hiding and get what's coming to you or what?" Black Lightn' asked.

"Ah, Black Lightn', always so impatient," Nefarious said.

"Just shut up and fight."

"Do try and have some patience Matt."

"Matt?" A surprised look came over Black Lightn' but quickly faded back to his angry face.

"You are Matt, I know that for sure. I don't see how no else figured that, all you did was cover your eyes up. Anyhow, I'm not just here to fight you for nothing. I'm here to fight for my revenge."

"Revenge?" Shocker asked.

"This again? I'm tired of this crap, I really am."

"What crap?" Shocker asked. "What's going on? Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's the reason I've got these powers. It was started the same day you two got your powers. Just a bit earlier."

"Actually it started a week before, when Matt tried to steal my girlfriend. "

"For the last time Jack you retard, I did not steal her. It isn't my fault she liked me. I never did anything to convince her that me and her belong together."

"Shut up! You and your stupid free running and grade skipping and bullshit karate! All that shit caught her attention just like you planned!"

"You idiot, I do that stuff for fun! It isn't my fault you're boring. You just suck eggs, I can't change that!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh I see, now you're getting mad about your egg sucking."

"Shut up!"

"Why should I? You didn't stop telling your lies until you and your friends tried to jump me and ended up getting me shocked halfway to death."

"How the heck do you get shocked halfway to death?" Shocker asked.

"Shut up Adam," Black Lightn' said looking over. "Anyhow, I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have become Ultima Black Lightn'. So to show my gratitude I'll let you live for one more minute."

"Shut the hell uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Jack balled his fists and began charging his energy. A small field of black waves surrounded him and soon completely covered him. The darkness took the form of his body and split into two. Then, the shield vanished and there stood a second Jack. "Now," the two spoke in unison. "You will face the deadliest duo ever."

"Well we're not afraid," Shocker said stepping forward. " We're the Legendary Warriors!"

"You stay out of this!" Black Lightn' warned. "I'll deal with this clown. You can go search for the real Nefarious."

"Th-the real Nefarious?"

"That's right. This clown isn't him. Remember, the real Nefarious is Nathan Efarious."

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm not leaving, I'm going to stay and watch."

"Fine but don't get in my way!" Black Lightn' dashed forward to attack. He punched the original Jack (J1) in the face and spun around to kick the other Jack (J2). But hits were successfully executed but the effects weren't so great. J1 and J2 were barely hurt and they both laughed as they balled their fists. Black Lightn' jumped back and charged his hands.

J2 jumped forward and threw a punch but Black Lightn' dodged it and threw a power punch of his own right into J2's stomach. J2 flew backwards and nearly hit J1. J1 ducked and jumped forward and swung his leg around to kick. Black Lightn' ducked and when he came up he saw another foot coming at him. He blocked it and around came another. He blocked and blocked and blocked as J1 kept on kicking.

J2 ran forward and swept at Black Lightn's feet. Black Lightn' rather than get swept or kicked in the face, chose to do a back handspring and dodge both attacks. J1 and J2 ran forward but were blasted back by a salvo of energy blasts. Black Lightn' flashed behind J2 and axe-kicked him to the ground. Then he jumped up and punched J1 in the face. The two Jacks flew separate ways and fell to the ground.

They stood up and both jumped right at Black Lightn'. Black Lightn' quickly countered by stepping back and slamming their heads into each other. The two fell to the ground and Black Lightn' grabbed J1 by the legs. He swung him around and threw him into the air. J1 crashed through the roof and J2 was sent flying after him. "This is getting boring," Black Lightn' said as he looked up through the holes in the roof.

"Well then," J1 said as he descended back down to the level Black Lightn' was on. "I guess it's time to get serious. J2, let's do this! Yklub niotamrofsnart!" The two stood next to each other and began charging up their dark energy. Their bodies doubled in size and their power levels drastically increased. "You wanted a real fight," the two spoke in unison. "And now you got one!" They separated and began running at top speed. They spun around Black Lightn' with speed so great was knocked off his feet. Shocker stood back and covered his eyes from the trash carried in the wind.

J1 and J2 began throwing in little punches as they circled around Black Lightn'. He was knocked back and forth in their circle of punches. Over and over again he was punched in the face, stomach, ribs, and chest. Finally the two grew tired of the little game and stopped running. Black Lightn' quivered to his feet as blood dripped down his face.

J1 and J2 moved in to attack again. They came from both sides and grabbed Black Lightn' s arms. He charged his hands but they managed to absorb the energy. Then J2 grabbed both arms and held them behind Black Lightn's back. J1 stepped in front of Black Lightn' with an evil little grin on his face. He began punching Black Lightn' in the stomach over and over again. He punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched. Black Lightn' coughed up blood as he struggled to get free from J2's grasp.

"Stop it!" Shocker yelled. "You've won the fight now stop punching him! Clearly you're the winner so just leave him alone!" J1 looked over to him with a malevolent smile. He turned back to Black Lightn' and started hitting him even harder. "Stop it right now! I don't want to hurt you!" J1 and J2 continued punching Black Lightn' heedless of Shocker's warning.

"Stop it!" Shocker shouted. "You're going to get hurt, just stop it right now or I'll have to kill you!"

"Hahahahaha," the two laughed. "You hurt us? Now I only want to do it more. I want to see you fight. I would hope that you have more power than this fool or your fate shall be even worse." J1 began punching Black Lightn' in the face as hard as he could.

"Stop it!"

"Never!" He punched him again and again. He then began to add a knee to the stomach after every two punches.

Shocker's rage was building up and along with it was his power level. "Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. His veins began to show on his arms and forehead. His hair began to stand up as electricity ran through his entire body at a speed so great it was hardly visible to even the most well trained eye. His eyes began to turn golden yellow. His muscles began to grow and the ground began to shake below him. A large field of electric energy encased him and caused his power level to rise significantly. Lightning flashed all about the room and Shocker was its source. At last, he too had become a Hyper Warrior.

He flashed behind J2 and punched him so hard that he exploded. J1 realized his power and was overcome with fear. He threw Black Lightn' aside and tried to flee the battle. But Shocker flew up and grabbed his leg. He whirled him around and tossed him into the ground. Jack hit the ground so hard that it cracked up and he made a large crevice. Shocker put his hands to the side and began charging them as if he was holding a small basketball. "Waaaaru…" he began as he pulled the energy in. "Waaaaami..." the energy formed into a small yellow ball. Jack climbed out and was so startled that he couldn't move. "Shiiwaaaaaaaaaah!" He shot the blast out and it extended into a fierce crushing wave of electricity that completely destroyed Jack.

Black Lightn' stood across the room watching as the wave wore over and tore up the entire ground. He couldn't believe Adam had just destroyed Jack right after he said he didn't want to kill anyone. He was even more astounded that Adam possessed such an awesome power. He flew up into the air feeling worthless because he'd just told Adam not to get in his way and Adam ended up saving him.

"I-I did it," Shocker said in disbelief. He fell to the ground and his energy faded out. He just lied there trying to catch his breath. "It's over, we finally won."

There was clapping across the room and Shocker and Black Lightn' looked over. It was Nefarious, the shadow king himself. He was in a different costume, this time his face was uncovered and he wore a cape. His face was terribly gruesome, with spikes and bumps all over. His teeth were long and sharp and he had not a hair on his head or face. With a sinister smile he spoke, "Excellent job both of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fists of Legends**

"Nefarious!" Black Lightn' called. "I knew you'd show your cowardly face sooner or later."

"Me, cowardly? I only thought to help the three destroy the people they hated most. They wanted you three dead and I let them handle things."

"Enough talk, let's just get this over with," Shocker said standing up.

"Oh no Adam," Nefarious replied. "I don't think we've had enough yet. In fact, I'm here to make an alliance with you three."

"Unless you join our side and protect these people, no!"

"Adam, Adam, Adam, you little fool," Nefarious continued. "Why protect them? If they can't defend themselves then it's really their fault if they're killed. Aren't I right Matt?"

"That's not how meant it," Black Lightn' said. "I meant that if people go starting trouble they deserve what punishment befalls them unless it should be one that would prevent them from doing anything to redeem themselves and make a good citizen of themselves. You can't kill those who aren't too much of a threat to let live."

"Then why'd you kill Erif? Why'd you let your cousin kill Jack?"

"They were too much of a threat! There would be no way of containing them to keep them from harming others."

"Were they? Or did you decide by your own justice that it'd be fair o kill them because they weren't the best of people?"

"Shut up! I don't need to explain myself to a villain like you! You're next to be destroyed, you've tortured the earth long enough with your presence!"

"Me next? Then who? Your cousin because he doesn't fight the same way you do? Or maybe a little girl on the street because she's a girl and you're not? When will it all end hero? How do you decide who gets to live?"

"Don't listen to him Matt! He's just trying to trick us!" Shocker said running forward to attack Nefarious.

"I already got that! And now he's about to get a beating, double Hyper style!" Black Lightn' and Shocker ran side by side as they charged up to deliver a double demolition attack. "Here we go," they spoke in unison as they jumped up into the air with their right hands charged. "Super Shock, Twofold!" From the air they shot out two small sparks that reached Nefarious and exploded in a large bright flash.

Nefarious was blown into a wall behind him. Black Lightn' rushed into the next room to continue fighting. He flew in and began punching Nefarious in the stomach but Nefarious grabbed his throat and tossed him across the room. Shocker flew into the room right over Black Lightn' and tried to kick Nefarious But Nefarious ducked and grabbed his leg. He threw him forward into Black Lightn' and they crashed through the wall back into the room they were previously in. "Do you see it now?" Nefarious asked. "You can't defeat me. So just give up and join me."

"N-never!" Shocker said standing up.

"I am invincible, you must realize that."

"No way," Black Lightn' said rising up beside his cousin. "I'm a warrior, I'll never back down! And besides I remember a certain look of fear upon your face when Zero first found the sword. You know you can't beat us. You're only lucky were not at full power right now! No problem though, it's only a matter of time before we defeat you anyways! "

"You brainless little fool. First I'll crush your pride then I'll crush you!" Nefarious sprang forward and shot out black energy blast at the two heroes. Black Lightn' and Shocker jumped to the side to avoid the blasts but Nefarious caught hold of both of them when he stretched the blasts into hands and grabbed them. He threw them into each other and then slammed them into the ground. Then he used the energy to bash them over and over again.

A blast from Zero finally his torment. Zero struggled but he still walked into the room and stood next to his cousins. He even dared to go Hyper Warrior, knowing what kind of strain it'd put on his body. "Nefarious," he said as Nefarious looked up to him. " You won't leave this battlefield. It all ends here."

"So," Nefarious said floating up. "A reunion of the weak. You three honestly think you can beat me? Pathetic."

"I noticed that you keep on talking about how you're going to destroy us but every time we've fought you ran off. My guess is that you're too weak to finish us off."

"I wi-"

" I for one have had enough of this, I'm going to end it all here. I wasn't planning on killing you in the beginning but now, I'll be more than happy to end your sad little life."

"No one talks down on me like that!" Nefarious launched an unstoppable barrage of dark energy blasts at Black Lightn'. Moving quickly Black Lightn' ducked and dodged as the blast spiraled past him. He began to get tired of the routine and jumped to the side to shoot a blast of his own. Nefarious was struck and he fell to the ground. Zero began forming a large cloud of frost as Nefarious began to stand up. Quickly he released the frosty blast and it instantly froze Nefarious.

Shocker charged his hands and blasted out a large bolt of electricity toward Nefarious. Nefarious, however, was able to free himself from his ice prison and parry the blast away in time. He dashed forward and pulverized Shocker's stomach with a short salvo of uppercuts. Then he spun around and tried to kick Zero in the head. Zero ducked and tried to grab his leg but when he did Nefarious slammed him into the ground. Black Lightn' jumped forward and slammed his knee into Nefarious's face and then flipped over behind him and bashed his elbow into his neck.

Nefarious fell to the ground and Black Lightn' charged his hands to finish him off. But Nefarious rolled out of the way and swept Black Lightn' to the ground. Black Lightn' landed on his hands and flipped forward. While in midair Black Lightn' shot out an electric ball to stop Nefarious from attacking. Nefarious dodged and jumped to his feet. From the ground Zero made a small ice trap rise up and freeze him right in his tracks. Black Lightn' flipped over him and grabbed his arms. "Adam finish him off!" Black Lightn' yelled as he struggled to keep Nefarious under his control.

"I-I can't," Shocker replied. "It'll kill you too!"

"No it won't," Zero cut in. "I'll put up a protective shield to stop it from reaching him!"

"No," Shocker insisted. "It'll break the shield!"

"Just blast him Adam!" Black Lightn' yelled as Nefarious stomped on his feet to make him release him. " Do it now Adam!"

"Here goes! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shocker formed a large blast of raw power. "Haaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the blast grew and then faded away back into the air. "I-I can't do it."

"Excellent you weak little fool!" Nefarious said finally breaking free. He turned around and bashed Black Lightn' into the ground. A large blast of electricity whirled through the air right at his head. He spun around and tore it in half by smacking right through it. "You're weak. And you're such a fool."

"B.L!" Zero shouted as he ran towards him. Nefarious turned and tried to punch Zero but he managed to flip over and grab Black Lightn' without receiving any damage. He tumbled to the ground and they both rolled away from Nefarious. "You alright?"

"This is a real nuisance," Black Lightn' replied. "I should have been able to destroy him by now!"

"Don't you get it? We need teamwork to finish this! We can't do it individually, after all we did make a team!"

"I'm not giving up!"

"Matt that wouldn't be giving up, it'd be teaming up! I thought it wouldn't be fair to fight in a group too but in this case we have to sacrifice our selfish pride and fight as a team!"

"Get out of my way," Black Lightn' said pushing Zero aside. He dashed forward to attack, heedless of Zero's plea to team up. Nefarious smacked him aside and he skidded into the ground. As he came to a stop, Black Lightn' jumped up and flew back to fight again. Zero shook his head in shame and decided to help Black Lightn'. Nefarious grabbed Black Lightn's fist and began squeezing it as hard as he could. Zero flew over and tried to kick his head but Nefarious released Black Lightn' and caught hold of Zero's leg.

Nefarious slammed Zero into the ground back and forth as Black Lightn' just sat there watching. _That idiot,_ he thought to himself. _I told him not to do that! This is so frustrating. Even being Hyper Warrior none of us can beat this guy. R.J talks about teamwork but it just isn't, it isn't fitting that I should rely on anyone besides myself and Allah (God). _He looked up and saw Shocker trying to break Zero free of Nefarious's firm grasp. _What am I saying? They were obviously put here to help me, that's it! This Allah's way of helping me; through them of course. I know what to do now._

Black Lightn' stood up and looked to Nefarious. "Alright you revolting crapbag," he said charging his hands. "Now you're about to die for real."

"At whose hand?" Nefarious said as he threw Shocker and Zero aside. "Certainly not yours!"

_Good, now that they're free I can attack,_ Black Lightn' thought to himself. He shot out the blast in a continuous flow of electric energy. The blast hit Nefarious's chest but didn't have an effect. Black Lightn' knew that would be the case but he continued blasting until Shocker and Zero stood up. They looked over at him and he prepared for another blast. "Get ready!" he said to Nefarious. He looked to the other heroes and nodded his head just before shooting Nefarious. Once more he blasted Nefarious but to no effect.

Catching the hint, Zero stood beside him and prepared a blast of snow and ice spikes. "Here it comes," he shouted as he added his blast to the flow. Now the attack began to become a threat to Nefarious. But still, they needed more strength. So Shocker rushed forward and made the blast a trio with his 'Static Cannon' attack. "It all ends here!" he shouted while forcing out all his energy.

Now Nefarious was frightened. Even he could not stand the force of an attack of that magnitude. He had but one defense for the attack. He jumped back and created a shield of energy to withhold the blast. Unfortunately, it was just strong enough to block the attack. But the warriors weren't giving up. They continued to let the energy flow from their bodies.

The two forces struggled to overpower the other as the battle raged on. Nefarious soon gained the upper hand and began pushing back to the heroes. The heroes gave every once of energy they could but Nefarious kept on pushing. Shocker had used so much of his energy that he even transformed back into his regular state. Yet and still, he pressed his attack.

Nefarious inched closer and closer, and the effort of the heroes was not enough to destroy his shield. His shield was just too strong because it matched the exact power of the attacks in opposite, much to the annoyance of the warriors who knew that if it could break through the shield it could destroy Nefarious. Next in line to power down was Zero. His energy faded away until he was barely contributing to the spiraling blast.

Just as the heroes were about to give up hope, a blast of ear piercing sound waves came forth and struck the shield. By creating the exact same frequency the blast mixed in and busted into the air. With the shield down, the warriors put all of their energy forward. Another blast of energy was sent forth and spiraled right into the ultimate attack. The immense force rushed through and upon impact completely vanquished Nefarious. Along with Nefarious, the dark clouds began to vanish because their source was diminished.

Their clothes torn and burnt, Shocker, Zero, and Black Lightn' all fell back onto the ground with smiles on their faces. They had finally won; it was all over. The fight was over and not a soul around regretted it. "We- we won," Shocker said almost as in disbelief.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooyyyeaaaah!" Zero shouted as he sat up. "We finally did it! The Legendary Warriors have ended it all!"

"He never stood a chance against all four of us," another young boy added. He stood just about as tall as Shocker and wore a suit similar to his except with blue instead of yellow and with gray instead of black (other than the mask, that was black too.) He had short black hair like Matt and he had a small muscular form. His skin color was a bit darker than Matt's but not really dark. He stood over the heroes with a smile on his face as well.

"Wh-who the heck are you?" Shocker asked as he painfully sat up.

"Me?" the boy asked as if he didn't know he was being questioned. "I'm Thunder."

"No, I mean without the costume? Who are you for real?

"Ask Matt," Thunder replied.

"How does he know your name B.L? Do you know this clown?"

"Clown?" Thunder asked angrily. "Try guy who just saved your sorry butt again!"

"Again? But th-that m-m-m-means…no, no you're.."

"That's right, Ryan Kabooma, the latest and greatest addition to the Legendary Warriors."

"B-but how? How'd you get your-your powers?" Zero asked finally sitting up.

"Never mind that for now," Black Lightn' cut in. "It's late, we need to go somewhere and rest where we won't be bothered in our sleep by nosey citizens."

"Oh, let's go to the hangout!" Thunder replied.

"You told him about the hangout?" Shocker queried.

"I told you, wait until we get there," Black Lightn' replied. So without a word more, the heroes all headed to their hangout. So quickly they'd came to the town for the final battle and they just left it in rubble. Nefarious was destroyed in the process they used to make the mess that sat about. Buildings were crushed, roads were wrecked, cars were destroyed, and streetlights lie broken in the street, making for a dark environment. In fact, were it not for the small energy fields Shocker and Black Lightn' created the heroes would surely have gotten lost. Still, the heroes pressed on with blood dripping from fists of legends…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Vengeance**

"So wait," Adam said as he sat on the floor. "You mean to tell me you snuck out of school, into the lab, cut yourself on the tank Nefarious was in, and suddenly you got super powers?"

"Yeah pretty much," Ryan, who was sitting on one of the computer tables, replied. "I walked into the room and the thing just exploded. I tried to cover my face and the glass flew past me and cut my arms. I heard a sharp sound so strong that I fell to my knees. The sound rang in my head and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I back to class. Later on that night while I was out dumping the trash I felt myself getting stronger. I figured something was up because suddenly I had a burst of energy that just wouldn't go away. I decided to go for a quick run but when the police saw how fast I was running they started chasing me. Luckily I ran into B.L and he told me everything. He showed me his abilities and told me he'd train me to use mine. And now tonight was my chance to put all of my training to the test."

"None of that even made sense!" R.J shouted in disbelief. "Tell us what the hell really happened."

"It's as simple as this you idiot," Matt interrupted. "Ryan was affected by the gas just like you two. Except it was put into him by small wounds, whereas you two were breathing it in. It was put directly into your bloodstreams so it took shorter for you two to develop your abilities."

"Well, what about this whole Hyper Warrior thing?" Adam asked remembering when he entered that state. "How'd that come about?"

"There's a legend," Matt replied. "I read about it in that book we found. It's a state brought about by an excess amount of energy built up. It is a state in which your energy level is increased tenfold. I made this my goal and I've reached it."

"My goal was to put an end to Nefarious's evil ways," R.J added.

"Mine was to defend my family," Adam added.

"Nobody cares," Ryan said shutting R.J and Adam up.

"He's right," Matt replied. "We need to rest to give our bodies time to heal. Our healing factors have been improved but they still need time to do their jobs. If anyone sees us like this we're in trouble, especially you Adam. Your mom worries over you getting little scrapes. If she's your busted lip, you're dead meat."

"Besides, we've got that tournament tomorrow," Adam declared.

"Yeah, we don't want Ray losing to a girl again," R.J joked.

"Shut up R.J," Ryan replied. " I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want to hold back."

"Nah, I think you just suck," R.J continuously joked.

"I said Zip it R.J, you lost too!"

"Yeah but not to a girl."

"Shut up both of you," Matt demanded. "I said we need to rest."

"Yeah well I got to go home anyways," Ryan replied.

"Yeah how'd you sneak out anyways?" Adam queried.

"Since you and R.J said you were sleeping at a friend's house, I said I was bringing you you're toothbrush. Oh and I told your mom you were staying too Matt; I knew you forgot to."

"Why didn't you say you were staying too?" R.J wondered.

"Duh, if I don't go home I don't get to eat!"

"You know," Adam began. "What I still don't get is why you didn't help us as soon as you got your abilities."

"Matt told me not to. He told me to wait and train so I could be stronger."

"And you listened?" R.J asked. "That's stupid, I would've went out anyways."

"Shut up fool," Matt insisted. "You're only saying that because you're scared that if he continues training he'll be stronger than you. In fact, I think he might have already."

"You're weird Matt," R.J replied with a smirk on his face. "But whatever, go home Ryan, go do your little training thing."

Ryan was already standing in the window. He gave a two-finger salute and jumped out. "Peace guys!" he shouted as he let himself fall down below. Since they were on the sixth floor it took him a while before he neared the ground. Just before he reached the ground he let his energy explode in such a rush that he launched himself up into the air with the black clouds. The cold wind rushed against his face as he effortlessly spiraled in the air. He put his arms behind himself and took off even faster than before, leaving a trail of blue energy. His blue cape fluttered like crazy at the speed he was now going.

Finally he made his way to the back of his apartment. He quickly changed into his blue jeans and gray shirt he'd hidden in a nearby tree. Then he placed snuck his costume in through his window and ran around to the front. As he walked into the door the luscious aroma of melty nacho cheese filled his nose. His mom was in her room eating and watching TV so he decided to help himself to a plate of nachos. As he prepared his plate the irresistible smell caused him to take an overload of cheese.

He tried to hide his large amount of food as he snuck into his bedroom. But it was just his luck that his mom was on her way to get a tad more nachos. She caught him just as he stepped one foot in his room. "You big greedy," she joked. "Go ahead and eat, but you better have saved me a little bit." He was relieved to find that she wasn't angry. He sat his plate on Adam's bed and finished hiding his costume.

He climbed into his top bunk bed with his nachos and just lay there thinking. _Matt's right, _he thought to himself. _I do need to train. I know I can beat Adam but I need to beat R.J too. I will be stronger, I have to! I'm Thunder, the latest and greatest Legendary Warrior!_

The night went by and all four of the boys found themselves sleeping it away. Matt was sleep in the window, Adam on a desk, and R.J by the door. Ryan was safe at home in his own bed. As they slept, their bodies recuperated and prepared for the next day.

The next day soon came and they all eagerly prepared themselves. Ryan did a quick training session just as Matt commanded him to do when he first woke up. Afterwards, he snuck out past his sleeping mother who'd fallen asleep on the couch. He decided to run there after putting his costume under his martial arts uniform. A unique ability he'd gained was super speed so it didn't take him long to meet the others at the dojo.

They all met up and walked inside. They were given ten minutes to stretch and what not, so Matt and Ryan decided to do quick sparring match to get ready. They went back and forth throwing punches and kicks, blocking and dodging. R.J and Adam sat and watched, choosing to save all of their energy. The time for the tournament soon came and they all walked into the waiting room.

The first to be called up was Ryan Kabooma. Then R.J, Aisha, and Jason. It was a two-on-two fight where all four fighters would be in the arena at once. The two teams faced each other and took their stances. "Begin!" the ref shouted as he threw up his rag. Aisha and Jason looked to Ryan and R.J with smiles on their faces. Ryan was angry; he would avenge his earlier loss at any cost. So he dashed forward and pummeled Aisha with a series of jabs and then spun around and kicked Jason right in his jaw. Jason fell backwards and Ryan turned back to Aisha. He grabbed her by the arms and began punching her face with his right hand.

With blood dripping from her nose and mouth, Aisha surrendered. Ryan kicked her to the side where the medics immediately took her into their care. Her parents and brothers all booed Ryan and shouted angry statements and threats to him. To their surprise he turned to them and flipped them off. Then he turned back and grabbed Jason by the legs. He swung him around several times before releasing him out of the ring. It seemed that the battle was over before it'd even started.

The Dragons were declared victorious and they moved on to the next stage. Now they were facing the other team that'd made its way to the top: the Cobras. This team consisted of four bulky, brutish brothers. Their names were Robert, Bill, Huy (pronounced we), and Thomme (pronounced Tommy). They were all dressed in green martial arts suits. The quadruplets took to the arena as Matt, Ryan, Adam, and R.J did.

The first match was between Adam and Robert. Robert bowed and looked up with a smile on his face. "This is going to be to easy!" he said taunting Adam. Adam just looked back with a smile on his face. He knew he'd win. So as soon as the match started he promised Robert he'd only throw one punch. Robert only laughed and charged at him.

Adam jumped over Robert and landed behind him. Robert looked back and laughed. He rushed forward again and once more Adam evaded his attack. Finally the third time Robert charged Adam swung a left straight fist and knocked Robert senseless. The match was over already.

Next up were Matt and Thomme, so they entered the arena. Matt made quick work of his opponent by simply elbowing him in the diaphragm. Thomme fell to the ground trying to catch his breath and victory was declared to the Dragons. Following Matt's match was Ryan's. He too made quick work of his opponent. He just grabbed Huy's arm when he tried to punch him and flipped him out of the ring. Finally R.J and Billy made their way to the arena.

"Begin!" the ref called out. Bill tried to move forward but he found that his feet were stuck to the ground. R.J had secretly frozen the bottom of his shoes to the ground. R.J stepped just out of reach of Bill's fists. Bill swung uselessly at R.J's face as he leaned forward. Finally Bill tired himself out and R.J pushed him over. He stepped onto his chest and looked down at him. "10," the ref began counting down the pinning. "…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 this match is over! Victory goes to the Dragons."

"They are the official champions of the Hou Kong dojo," the announcer took over. "I would like to ask all four of them to enter the arena at the moment. They will receive a cash prize of two-hundred and fifty dollars along with little badges as proof that they won the annual Youth martial arts tournament."

The audience cheered as the boys walked up to receive their prizes. The badges were small but still, they had some worth to them. They were given their money in cash, much to their delight. "And with this," the announcer concluded. "The tournament is over, farewell and good luck to you all, see you next year!"

The audience left cleared out and so did the boys. They showed up and just as easily won the tournament. They headed out and began walking to their hangout. But just as they turned the corner a bullet was shot at Matt's head. His immediate reaction was to turn around and grab the bullet. But what he held in his hand was not a bullet. It was a cartridge that held a rolled up note. He read the note aloud while the others looked around for the coward who'd shot it.

"Attention Legendary Blunders," the note read. "Your so-called acts of heroism will no longer be tolerated. You have killed too many, you're nothing but glory grabbing murderers! I wish to put an end to your little charade, so I'm hosting a little fighting tournament of my own since I know you like those. We will fight at your little hideout tonight right after the sun sets. You can either show up on your own or I can hunt you down and destroy you myself. Either way, I shall claim vengeance for my fallen father. Omeganef will have vengeance!" The boys all looked at each other speechlessly. _Omeganef must be Nefarious's son,_ they all thought. _But how does he intend to claim vengeance?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Final Showdown**

"Omeganef?" Ryan shouted in excitement. "This is great! Finally I get to get out there and show what I got! I can't wait to fight this guy! I hope he's stronger than Nefarious!"

"Uh, hello?" Adam said knocking on Ryan's head. "Maybe you didn't realize but we almost got killed by Nefarious. It took all four of us to beat him. This guy's suppose to be like a mega level or something, that means he's probably like twenty times stronger!"

"I know isn't that great!"

"Great?" R.J asked looking at Ryan like he was crazy. "We might die and you're happy? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just a natural born fighter! I love to fight. I just don't go starting them, I let them come to me."

"Yeah well now that we got these powers fights are around every corner," Adam replied. "Everyone's out to kill us!"

"So! I don't care, I'll just beat the shit out of them!"

"Ryan, Nefarious put Mom in this mess, she could've been killed! And even if she doesn't get attacked, think about how she'll feel if you get killed just because you decided to skip school one day!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to let your sissy talk stop me! I'm going to fight this guy! I'll put my life on the line, I don't care!"

"Spoken like a true warrior," Matt said admiring Ryan's courage and determination.

"Don't encourage him Matt!" R.J said. "You'll get him killed!"

"We'll get killed if we don't show up you wimps!" Ryan replied. "Either we can find him and fight on equal grounds or he'll sneak up and kill us while we're unaware! And if we die because we were too scared to fight, the entire world might face the consequences!"

"I don't care!" Adam shouted. "It isn't our job to make sure they stay alive! They were doing just fine before started helping, they'll be fine after we stop."

"If you're too scared to show up Adam," Matt began as he uncrossed his arms. "Don't, it'd be a waste of time anyways, me and Ryan will handle this clown."

"You couldn't handle Nefarious, or Jack! And Ryan sure as heck can't!" Adam added.

"I was still new to the transformation then, I'm better now!"

"What the heck? It's only been a day," R.J said.

"You two can sit here worried, but me and Matt are going to fight. You can't stop us so you might as well join us, or come and watch."

"We have no choice Adam," R.J reluctantly said. "We do need to help, it is our job. Otherwise, what good are we?"

"I guess, but I'm sick of killing. It isn't our decision to make if someone dies."

"I see you let that which you warned me about get to you," Matt said with disappointment. "Nefarious was only trying to deceive you Adam. Like it or not, you have to fight, and if it comes down to it, you have to kill."

"I know but it-it just isn't fair!" Adam said with tears in his eyes. He turned his back and ran home. R.J ran after him, leaving just Matt and Ryan standing there. They turned to each other in disappointment about Adam. He was too soft; he cared too much. There was no room for tears in a fight, not one that concerned your life as well as others.

The day went by and the boys all left their homes, telling their parents they were going to the park. R.J had to sneak out because his Nana said she didn't want him out while there were freaks about the night. She was unaware of his absence because he usually stayed in his room anyways. He just locked his door and turned the light out to make her think he went to sleep angrily. Then he climbed out the window in costume and snuck off to meet the other heroes.

Fortunately, the others had to stop and pray, giving R.J just enough time to catch up to them.

They all approached their hangout, ready to fight. Though he still didn't like the idea, Adam still went because he realized that he needed to. They were all in their costumes so that no one else could identify them and because certain parts of their costumes had protective wear on them.

Black Lightn', Shocker, Thunder, and Zero all arrived to their destination before their enemy. Or so they thought! He was there, but they didn't know where because they usually hung out on the sixth floor, whereas he was somewhere down below. After a while of waiting the heroes grew impatient and decided to go search for him. They split up and Shocker urged everyone not to fight if they find him that is not to fight until the others show up. No promises were made.

Zero walked down stairs trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The power was still out from when Matt and Adam fought the other day. He cautiously looked around every corner with his hands ready to blast. He found nothing, at least nothing that he was looking for.

Thunder was on the floor right above him. He eagerly searched through all the equipment and what not. He didn't move anything; he simply blasted everything in sight. As could be assumed, his tactics were futile, as he did not find anything. Even if there had been someone there, they would have escaped because they would have heard him coming. The smarter thing for him to do would've been to use his super-hearing abilities to locate every breathing thing in the building.

At the way bottom Black Lightn' zipped all about the plugs looking out for Omeganef. He traveled with great speed and eventually had covered his entire section. He moved onto the room above, the one just below Zero. Still, he found nothing.

All the way at the top Shocker slowly paced the floor. He held his hands up just in case anyone jumped out. He was scared out of his wits; he never really was one for the dark. He heard a small explosion from Thunder's room and almost jumped out of his skin. He was ready to go home, ready to feel safe again.

But just his luck, he was the furthest from safety. Omeganef was in fact right in the same room as him. Omeganef stood right in the window. When Shocker finally noticed his presence it was too late. Omeganef jumped forward and kicked him back into the wall. The others heard the noise and stopped their search. They knew Shocker was in danger, so they all rushed to the top.

Black Lightn' arrived first due to his ability to travel through the wires. He jumped out from the light and tried to kick Omeganef in the head. But his leg was grabbed and he was thrown across the room. He stood up and faced Omeganef. Thunder suddenly came crashing through the hole in the floor from when Matt and Adam fought. He landed with his back facing Omeganef, thus resulting in him getting kicked over to Black Lightn's side. Zero came following him but when he entered he was facing Omeganef. The two stood looking at each other.

Omeganef was dressed in a black suit like Nefarious's except with two spikes instead of four on his head. His boots were green and he had green power storing cuffs on his arms. He also had a green chest guard, like B.L's white one. His mask only covered half of his face and it was green as well. His eyes were covered with a large black lens. The heroes could all sense his tremendous power level. He truly was worthy of the title Omega; he was much stronger than his father. The reason being that he absorbed other people's energy through two small diamonds on his coughs. He'd acquired energy form everyone he touched, so far that was Shocker, Black Lightn', Thunder and many others.

Without a word Black Lightn' stood up and made his transformation to the Hyper Warrior state. Following his lead Shocker and Zero immediately transformed as well. They all stood looking at Omeganef who had a smile on his face. Around the room there was another smile. It was none other than Thunder's smile.

He stepped forward and balled his fists. "Let's do this," he began. "Hyper style!" He began charging up his energy through out his body. His energy began to rise to an extent where it began to change his physical form. His muscles grew and his eyes turned gray. His short hair spiked up and veins became slightly visible. Then in an explosion of pure energy a field of whirling bluish-gray energy surrounded him. It was clear to see, he too was a Hyper Warrior.

The other heroes stood in shock at this exciting development. A team of four full powered Hyper Warriors, no one on earth could beat that. "Well it's about time," Black Lightn' said with a smirk.

"Welcome to the club," Zero joked. "We've got jackets."

"Alright, we can win this!" Shocker excitedly shouted with hope.

"It will do you no good," Omeganef warned. "I am well aware of your techniques, and I've devised a plan to make all your efforts in vain. You see these diamonds are slowly absorbing your energy as we speak. In ten to fifteen minutes you'll be completely drained, and completely helpless."

"It's only going to take one minute kicking your sorry ass!" Thunder shouted. "Let's move guys!" The four all rushed Omeganef. He spun up into the air as was expected. Quickly they all shout out several blasts of energy. Omeganef only reached out his left hand and absorbed all of the blasts.

"If you keep that up it'll only take three minutes to drain you all," Omeganef warned.

"So we can't rely on blasting," Shocker stated.

"Big deal," Thunder replied. "I kind of wanted to pound his face in anyways!" He rushed up and began a series of punches at Omeganef's face. Omeganef managed to dodge every single one. Realizing this, Thunder decided to change his tactics. He did a back-flip kick and was successful. Omeganef was sent flying through the roof to the open skies. The heroes all flew up through the hole to continue battle.

Shocker flew up ready to attack with all his might. He threw a couple of punches but Omeganef spun behind him and caught hold of his cape and whirled him around. He threw Shocker back into the building. "That's exactly why I don't have a cape," Black Lightn' said watching Shocker crash into the building.

Black Lightn' took his turn to attack next. He flew up and faked a right punch and came around with a left hook. Omeganef dodged and B.L followed up with an elbow to this face. The attack was successful and Omeganef's mask broke and shattered to pieces. The impact drew blood from his forehead and it dripped down his face. From the look of it he was about sixteen in age.

Omeganef's eyes glowed dark green as is long blond hair dangled over them. He reached out and grabbed Black Lightn's throat. Black Lightn' unsuccessfully struggled to get free. Omeganef plunged him face first into the roof. Next up Zero tried to freeze Omeganef.

Omeganef broke free of the ice prison and shot out a series of blast in every direction. The heroes all hid to avoid getting hit. Thunder furiously flew up to finish fighting Omeganef. He tried to punch him but the attack was dodged. Next he came down with an axe kick but that too was dodged. He spun around and threw a few punches and was finally able to hit Omeganef. He punched him over and over and after every three punches he swung twice with his knees, thus adding to the brutality.

Omeganef managed to stand Thunder's powerful attacks and grabbed his right hand. He turned the tables and began punching Thunder in the stomach. Shocker rushed up to help his brother but Omeganef threw Thunder into him. Zero knew it was his turn next.

He jumped up and let out a large frost cloud about the sky. Therein he stood, ready to face Omeganef. Omeganef rushed him, and he was prepared. He ducked under the powerful fist that was swung at him. He came up quickly and threw an uppercut to stop Omeganef from attacking again.

With his head swung backwards, Omeganef left himself completely open. Zero continued pulverizing his stomach right where Thunder had left off. Omeganef took a few hits and retaliated with a force blast that sent Zero sliding to the edge of his ice cloud. Zero was hanging from the edge when Omeganef walked up to kick him down. But Zero quickly flipped himself over the edge and over Omeganef. He landed and put his hands to the ice to add onto it. The ice crawled up Omeganef's body and Zero rushed forward to attack.

He jumped up and came crashing down on Omeganef's face with a fierce flurry of punches. Omeganef plummeted to the ground as Zero safely landed on the ice. Down below Black Lightn' dashed across the roof to attack Omeganef when he suddenly noticed Omeganef recharging his suit. The gems glowed and Omeganef sat completely still. He sat there for twelve seconds, without moving a muscle.

Black Lightn' was so distracted that he didn't even realize that Omeganef was standing until he got a yard away. Omeganef swung a right hook but Black Lightn' responded in a nick of time. He flipped over his hand and flew up to Zero. "Hey Z, you notice something?" he asked as he landed beside his cousin.

"What?" Zero asked looking down at Omeganef who was now fighting with Thunder and Shocker.

"He absorbs our energy but not yours. Yours is ice so it actually decreases his power somehow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you froze him he couldn't do anything and afterwards he had to recharge. But when we blasted him he absorbed it and became stronger. It takes him about ten seconds to recharge, that's just enough time to do some real damage!"

"So you want me to freeze him?"

"Yeah. And then me and the others will attack him. It may take a while but it's certain to work!"

"Alright, then here goes!" Zero and Black Lightn' flipped down to the ground and landed behind Omeganef. He'd just punched Shocker and was throwing Thunder across the floor. "Hey Megadork," Zero called out. "Chill out!" he shot out a spiraling ice blast that froze Omeganef on impact. He was frozen from his shoulders down.

"Shox, Thunder, hit'em with everything you've got," Black Lightn' commanded. Together the three all charged at Omeganef as he began to break the ice. Black Lightn' punched his face as Shocker punched his stomach. Then Thunder came from under and kicked him in the chin, which sent him flying into the air.

He came down with a hard crash on his back and coughed up blood over himself. He began recharging his self when Black Lightn' came down with a painful axe kick to the chest. Black Lightn' then did a back flip and landed by the other warriors. Omeganef stood up and shot out a large black energy blast at Shocker. Unfortunately Shocker's reflexes weren't fast enough and he was blasted into a wall. He slammed onto the ground and reverted back to his original state.

"Oh shit!" Thunder shouted as he looked at his brother who was still down. "That's it you, you're going down!" Thunder flew forward at an impeccable speed and charged up his hands. He punched Omeganef's head and began pulverizing his face until blood poured down like sweat. Then he grabbed his face but Omeganef grabbed his stomach and threw him into the ground. Thunder was lying there and Omeganef walked over to stomp on his face.

Thunder rolled over and flipped up to sweep Omeganef onto the ground. As Omeganef fell, Black Lightn' dashed over and sent him flying back into the air with a powerful uppercut. While he was in the air Omeganef charged his hands up. But Zero was also charging up. He planned to make this ice prison stronger.

Thunder flew up into the air and tried to punch Omeganef but Omeganef dodged and swung back. Thunder ducked and came up with a swift uppercut. Omeganef grabbed his hand just before it reached his face and then punched Thunder into the ground. He then flew down onto the ground and looked down into the floor Thunder fell to. He rose up his hands to blast Thunder but just before he did Zero unleashed his ultimate ice wave that completely froze Omeganef.

Thunder came flying up and punched him down into the ground. Then he grabbed his legs and threw him into the air and came over him with an elbow to the face. Quickly he flew under him and slammed his knee into Omeganef's back. Then Black Lightn' flew up to help out. He unleashed a powerful onslaught of fierce punches onto Omeganef's stomach. Then he laced up his hands and slammed Omeganef into the ground.

The impact was so hard that it released Omeganef! He stood up with blood dripping down and his suit cracked and ripped all over. Even one of his emeralds was missing. One of his eyes was swollen and he had blood dripping from every tear and crack. And every drop of blood represented his anger and frustration. "You bastards won't get away!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you!"

He flew over to Thunder and uppercuted him right in the diaphragm. Thunder ferocity of the attack turned Thunder back to regular and knocked him out cold. Thunder fell to the ground with a dazed look on his face. Next he turned to Zero and rushed off before Black Lightn' could finish the kick he swung at his head.

Omeganef punched Zero in the stomach so fast that he couldn't even see the seventeen punches that hit him. He only felt the pain of every blow as his body shook from impact. Omeganef spun around and slammed a crescent kick into Zero's shoulder. Zero fell to the ground and Omeganef prepared to crush him.

But as his foot came down Black Lightn' blasted him in the back. "You're not going to kill my cousins," he shouted as he charged his body.

"You killed my father, why shouldn't I take my revenge?"

"Your father was a criminal, a madman who threatened the world! And you're no better!"

"My father wanted to bring peace to this world! He wanted to unite it under one leader so that there would be no wars, no killing, no fighting! Only peace but you sons of bitches ruined it all!"

"You liar, he wanted to rule it and unite it, but by oppression, by fear!"

"No, Nathan Efarious was a good man! He was my father and he was a true hero, not like you freaks! And that's why I, Max Efarious am going to follow in his footstep except I'll take them somewhere better! You'll see, I am the true hero, you're nothing!"

"I'll show you!" Black Lightn' had had enough of being down talked for his heroics. He rushed up and let his energy explode. Max also rushed in for a final attack. They exerted all of their force, all of their energy into one fist. One final attack, the end of it all. Two powers so great that the ground shook. Black Lightn' and Omeganef shouted as loud as they could to release even more energy. The masses of energy became so large and powerful that there was no light but stood inferior to the light of their energy around their fists.

Their just barely missed each other and they both made impact on each other's faces. They both took on each other's full force, and so did the world. The forces shook the ground all about and the blasts could be seen from space. All glass and all weak objects shattered and fell to crumbles. There wasn't a thing around that wasn't affected by the amazing impact.

The smoke cleared as the two bodies hurtled to the ground. The battle was over, there was no winner. Their clothes tattered and burnt, the opponents were unable to fight anymore. Black Lightn', the warrior elite and Max Efarious, Omeganef were evenly matched. Yet, Black Lightn' lie about the floor while Omeganef painfully crawled over. "Y-Y-you..." he struggled to mutter. "Y-y-you son of a...you bastard. You're no good. Who do you think you are?"

"I..." Black Lightn' stuttered in pain. He lie down with his arms spread wide, watching Omeganef creep closer.

"You're no hero! I am a true hero, my father was a true hero. I'm n-n-n-not done with you."

"B-b-bring i-i-it...on," Black Lightn' said as he painfully balled is fists.

"Not now, you're lucky. But soon, soon I shall make my return, I will destroy you. I will be the hero and everyone will no it." His body shook violently as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. When he reached the end, he let himself fall over. Moments after he'd fallen over Max was brought up by a small box shaped jet-pod barely big enough for him to sit in. As he flew off, Omeganef looked to Black Lightn' with hate in his eyes. That was the last sight Black Lightn' saw before he passed out from the exhaustion of the final showdown...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Walk Alone**

A hesitant hand reached for Ryan's face as he lie there on the roof. Shaking with fear, the hand grew close to his mask. Then, a firm hand clasped the frightened hand of a nosey citizen. "No free peaks," Ryan mumbled as he opened his eyes to see who was there. "It might cost you your life."

The frightened young boy jumped back, trying to free his hand. Ryan let him go and he stumbled backwards. He tripped and screamed as he tried to run away. Ryan sat up and looked over to the other heroes. The screams of the boy woke R.J and Adam up. But Matt was still lying in a crater, still unconscious. The three slowly stood up and walked their aching bodies over to their cousin Matt.

He was laying there, blood on his face, clothes ripped at his stomach, arms, and below his knees, his chest guard was even cracked. His energy was barely sensible. He didn't move a muscle until suddenly he began coughing. He glaringly sat up, opening only his left eye because his blood had run down right eye and he didn't want blood to get in it. "Wha-what happened?" he asked as he held his hand to his aching head.

"You did it," R.J whispered. "You won."

"No, no, I remember, he, he wasn't gone. He l-left."

"What?" Ryan asked almost falling over. "He got away?"

"Why'd he let us live?" Adam asked as he helped his brother up. "I thought he wanted to kill us?"

"He did but I," Matt paused as he coughed again. "We matched up. He said he'd return, but I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. And even if he does, as soon as we heal, we're getting back to training, I won't lose again!"

"Hm, that just like you Matt, always ready for the next challenge," R.J commented.

"Yeah, like a true warrior," Ryan added. "A Living Legend."

"We'll have to f-forget the whole c-celebrating thing, we n-need to get home and r-rest," Matt said sitting up.

"Yeah I guess I should spend my last night in South Dakota in my house," R.J said yawning.

"Last night?" Adam asked. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," R.J replied. "Nana says it's too dangerous out here. She says she doesn't want me anywhere some freaks that call themselves heroes so we're moving to New Jersey."

"I knew it was you guys that were moving," Matt said. "David said something about someone moving to New Jersey. Well first we need to get home."

"All right let's head out," Ryan said floating up into the air. The others soon joined him in the air all ready to go home. "Peace!" All four of them headed home, with R.J going by himself. The other three flew together but none spoke a word.

_I can't believe it's finally over,_ Ryan thought too himself. _We won but it doesn't feel like anything. I feel like something's missing. _

_I sure hope Mom's not woke, _Adam thought to himself. _I can't risk getting caught and getting in trouble. I don't want to have to move like R.J._

_This is crazy, _R.J thought to himself. _I can't believe we finally won and now we can't even celebrate our victory. Still, I guess it's better that we have a victory to not celebrate then the other option there would've been. _

Finally the four reached their homes and crawled into their beds. They were finally done with their fighting. Finally able to rest, they greatly rejoiced lying in their beds. They rested as the night passed on to the next day of their adventures.

The next day Matt woke up to his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Matt it's me Ricky," came a reply.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Well I'm just checking to see what happened the other day. You just ran off without saying anything."

"Oh, I just went to go talk to Sara," Matt replied.

"Alright then. Did you guys decide when to meet up and work on our experiment for real?"

"Nah, I kicked her out of the group."

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"Because she's no good. She was just trying to get a good grade out of us, that lazy piece of crap."

"I thought you liked her," Rick said confused.

"I did until I heard her talking crap about us over the phone."

"She was talking shit about me too?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you man, she's a two-faced-"

"Asshole! She's a two-faced asshole! If you hadn't already kicked her out of the group, I would go and really kick her and tell that bitch she's out of the group!"

"Yeah then she brought up something about getting me beat up," Matt continued.

"What the hell? She's lucky she's a girl or I'd go kick her ass right now!"

"I already told her if she does that first I'll beat up whoever she sends and then I'm going after her."

"Cool," Ricky said finally calming down. "But anyways, what are we going to do about our experiment?"

"Oh I uh, I already did it."

"You did?"

"Uh yeah, it's done."

"Cool what'd you do?"

"Oh I, I'll show you later just me at my house later on."

"Why not now Matt?" Ricky asked.

"Matt," a call came from outside his door. "Get up and get ready to go."

"I got to go," Matt said to Ricky. "My cousins are leaving to New Jersey and we're going to see them at the airport one last time."

"Alright then, I'll come by in a couple of hours."

"Cool then," Matt replied.

"Alright, see you later."

"Later." Matt climbed out of his bed and flew up to his light bulb and pulled it out. Then he zapped up a screw and a flashlight. He broke the outsides of the light bulbs and put the screw inside. Then he created a small electric field around the screw and made it molded until it shaped like a person. then he zapped the screw and the wires from the bulbs. The electricity surrounded the screw and it looked like a person charging up. "Experiment done," Matt said setting the experiment on his bed.

Moments later everyone was finally ready to leave. Everyone had gotten dressed up to go the airport. R.J's family turned out to see him, Nana, and Veronica one last time. Even Adam and Ryan showed up with Matt.

They arrived half an hour early so that they could have more time to say their goodbyes. The adults all sat and cried, talking in the parking lot. During this time, Ryan and the other boys decided to go for a short walk; they'd grown bored of hearing the sobbing.

In the parking lot they walked, talking of course about their group. "I can't believe it's actually over," Ryan said walking beside Ryan.

"I know, it seems like we just barely started," Adam replied.

"So this is how it all ends?" R.J asked. "I never saw this coming. The Legendary Warriors splitting up like this."

"Yeah that's right, all four of us split up," Ryan said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Mom said we're moving to North Dakota because there are too many freaks here," Ryan replied.

"When are we moving?" Adam asked.

"We're moving tomorrow. Mom said she's going to pay Matt and David to help us."

"Well we can still come out here to help Matt out right," Adam asked with hope. "After all we are the Legendary Warriors."

"No," Matt interrupted. " You two can work together if you want. As for me, from now on I walk alone." Matt walked off while the others stood there shocked by his words. Matt left back into the building all by himself. The others stood around thinking about what they were going to do now that they were no longer the Legendary Warriors.

"Flight B-27 to New Jersey, ready to board," an announcement was made.

"That's us," R.J said grabbing his bag. His phone rang and he answered with, "Hello?"

"R.J come on the plane's about to leave," Nana replied.

"I know I'm on my way." He put his phone in his pocket and looked to Adam and Ryan. "Well this is it guys, lets go!"

"Right!" the others responded. They all started running, R.J dragging his bag. They raced inside the building and made their way up the stairs to the boarding room. "Doors closing in thirty seconds," another announcer warned. Nana and Veronica stood at the entrance signaling for R.J to hurry up. R.J created a thin invisible layer of ice and slid his way onto the plane. Ryan and Adam stopped running and stood at one of the buildings windows. The flight attendant gave the signal and the door was shut.

R.J took his seat on the plane and looked out the window. Immediately he spotted Ryan and Adam. He even noticed Matt walking over with his hands in his pockets. He stood behind Adam and Ryan and looked out the window. The pilot made an announcement and the plane was ready to leave. R.J waved his final goodbye to the others and Ryan and Adam gave a two-finger salute back. Matt looked on and nodded his head. R.J nodded back with a small smile on his face, he knew what Matt meant.

_This is it,_ the four boys thought to themselves simultaneously. The plane began to roll back. _But no matter what, _they continued. The plane rolled forward as it prepared to take flight. _We're WARRIORS TO THE END..._


End file.
